Scream My Lungs Out
by becca-chan'05
Summary: James Potter is head over heels for the beautiful redhead Lily Evans, but she won't even give him a chance.What happens when James finally gives up and starts dating someone else?How will Lily react?Will they ever realize that they are meant for eachother
1. The Year to Come

We do not own Harry Potter or it's characters…they're owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling… tears, but the other random characters are ours, so if you try to steal them we'll sic Remus on you during a full moon!

Chapter 1: The Year to Come

"Where are those two when you need them?" a petite, beautiful red-head thought to herself as she stormed down a deserted corridor, her bright Head Girl badge flashing in the torchlight. "I just know that they've landed themselves with detention once again!"

Lily Evans passed an open door and stopped abruptly when she heard a familiar stern voice in the middle of a lecture.

"…and don't let me catch you with that much skin showing again, or you will be scrubbing the whole great hall with a toothbrush! Is that understood?" said Professor McGonagall. "Your detention will be with me on Wednesday night. You may leave Miss Eliott."

The next thing Lily knew, a tall, blonde girl with a very short skirt and her shirt rolled up walked out of Professor McGonagall's office and gave Lily a shrewd smile.

"Figures," thought Lily as she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, can't you not get a detention for once in your life, Marissa?" Lily asked the tall beauty. "It hasn't even been the first day of school yet, let alone the school feast!"

"Hey, it's not my fault McGonagall's an old fogey who doesn't know the meaning of style!" exclaimed Marissa as she checked for dirt under her newly manicured nails.

Just then, the clink of chains announced the arrival of another girl exiting McGonagall's office. One didn't have to question why she was in McGonagall's office – it was written plainly on her appearance. Under her robes, one could see rips and tears that she had created on her uniform, not to mention her chained, knee-high combat boots and her many piercings that were obscurely covered by her short, black hair.

"Not again, Rebecca!" sighed Lily, as all three started walking towards the great hall. "You promised that your nose ring was your last piercing!"

"Well, there was a sale on piercings and I thought, 'Hey, my eyebrow would be totally wicked!'" explained Rebecca. "Plus, you still haven't seen my new tattoo!"

"I don't think I want to," said Lily.

"No, Lils, you really should see it!" exclaimed Marissa. "I saw it when we were on the train while you were off doing Head Girl duties." Marissa stopped for a second, and then added, "Well, wait, since you're Head Girl now, maybe you shouldn't…" she glanced over at Rebecca and they shared a smirk. "Yeah, you shouldn't see it."

"Speaking of Head Girl duties," said Rebecca snidely, "Lily, how did your first day as Head Girl go? Give out any detentions yet?" Marissa snorted as Rebecca imitated Lily scolding some poor innocent first year.

Lily's lightly freckled, pale face began to redden. "No, I haven't given out any detentions yet, for your information."

"Yet." said both Rebecca and Marissa.

"Oh, you didn't tell me who the new Head Boy is!" said Marissa. "Is he cute? Have I dated him?"

Lily let out a low growl. This meant only one thing.

Rebecca sighed. "There's only one person that Lily reserves that growl for…the bloody prat has been talking about it ever since he got his badge."

Marissa looked shocked. Then she laughed, "James? Of all people, Dumbledore picked JAMES? Ha! That'd be like picking Rebecca for Head Girl – questionable and dangerous! Uh, no offense."

Shrugging, Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"Urg, that boy is insufferable!" Lily lashed out viciously. "I thought that you had to be a prefect to be Head Boy or Girl and then here comes Mr. Bighead Potter with his new shiny badge to add to his arrogance! Honestly, what was Dumbledore thinking?"

Marissa threw her arm over Lily's shoulder, which was easily done because of Marissa's tall frame and the added fact of Lily's small figure. Marissa merely smirked at her.

"You know, Lily, from the way you're complaining, it would seem like you're just trying to cover up your "undying" affection for that Potter boy!"

Rebecca laughed at Marissa's antics, causing Lily to flush from her friends teasing.

"Undying AFFECTION? Affection? If anything's "undying" about my relationship with that idiot, it's my undying hatred of him," Lily sputtered

Marissa threw her head back, laughing at Lily's response. Lily frowned and turned from Marissa in a huff, deciding to ignore her and only talk to Rebecca so Lily could show her irritation at Marissa's teasing.

"Rebec…." Lily stared as she suddenly realized that she was staring at empty space at her side instead of her gothic friend. Stopping suddenly, she and Marissa both looked around to find their elusive friend, only to notice she had fallen behind halfway down the corridor.

Rebecca was leaning against the stone wall for support as she was apparently laughing too hard from the combination of both Marissa and Lily's comments to contain herself.

"Oh, come on Rebecca, control yourself so we can go to the Welcome Feast!" Lily sighed, rolling her eyes.

Smothering her laughter, Rebecca caught up with her two friends quickly, and together, they walked through the Great Hall's doors to the Welcome feast.

Sirius Black was laughing at one of James Potter's jokes when he heard Peter Pettigrew choking suddenly by his side. Turning in concern, Sirius tried to inquire what had caused his friend's ailment.

"Bloody hell, Wormtail, are you alright?"

Peter nodded and glanced at the door as he tried to contain his coughing. Following his gaze, Sirius let out a low whistle. "Well, well, well… Marissa is looking extra foxy this year!"

Remus Lupin glanced away from James and noted dryly, "You're only saying that because you can see more of Marissa this year."

Sirius merely smirked and followed the path of the three newly arrived girls to their table. He nudged James in the side.

"See Prongs, Evans isn't the only great looking girl at Hogwarts! I mean look at Marissa, she has that wonderful ars-"

"Padfoot! You shouldn't speak about girls that way!"

"Sod off, Moony. I saw you checking them out as well!"

"How could you have seen any-thing, Padfoot? You have your eyes glued to Marissa and are practically drooling!"

Sirius waved his hand dismissively toward Remus and watched the three girls sit at the end of the Gryffindor table. As Marissa went to sit down, she caught Sirius's eye and winked at him, sliding her already shortened skirt up more as she settled on the bench.

"Mmmm mmm… This year, gentlemen, will be the year that I finally go out with Marissa for more than just two weeks!"

James looked at Sirius in confusion, ignoring the line of first years that were being led to the front of the Great Hall for the Sorting. "Yeah, how many times did you go out with Marissa last year? Wasn't it six break-ups last?"

Sirius shrugged in reply, but Remus shook his head.

"No, Prongs, it was ten."

"Sod off, Moony! At least I get good shags once in a while!" Sirius growled. "And let me tell you, Marissa's the best shag you'll ever get!"

James and Remus groaned and rolled their eyes while Peter squeaked and blushed bright red to match the red in his tie. "Padfoot," James sighed, "that was REALLY too much information right before dinner!"

Sirius laughed at his friends' reactions. "Sorry, Prongs my friend, but I just can't help it. I mean, look at her! She has that great a-"glancing in Remus' direction, he corrected himself. "I mean, those great legs! She has a fine pair of legs… very sexy!"

Peter and James tried to subdue their laughter as to not draw attention to themselves during the last of the Sorting.

"Speaking of legs, did you get any action with Evans while you were 'patrolling' the train?" Sirius teased, poking James in his side. James groaned.

"Are you kidding me? She looked at me like I was the Giant Squid when I told her I was the new Head Boy. She didn't even believe me at first!"

"Well it is you, James. No offense." Remus replied.

"Yeah, we all thought it was going to be ol' Moony over here instead!" Peter interjected, but quieted down quickly when he noticed Dumbledore standing to speak.

James tried to defend himself to his friends. "Oh come on guys! I've been doing a lot better these last two years!" He hissed.

Sirius tried to placate the pouting boy as he poured himself pumpkin juice from the array of food that appeared after Dumbledore's speech. "Ah, cheer up, Prongs. Despite who we thought the new Head Boy was going to be, you're the one who gets to practically share a room with Lily this year!"

James's eyes widened. "OH, I completely forgot about that! I get to share a whole common room with her! Yes!" Continuing, James flushed with excitement. "You know, Padfoot, you're right. This will be the best year of our lives! This'll be the year that you get too date… Marissa for more than … your usual… And I will finally be able to date Lily Evans!"

Turning to Peter, Remus muttered, "And this'll be the year we finally get some peace and quiet because they'll be too busy snogging to be going on and on about bloody girls."

A/N: This is our first fanfic, so please R&R and let us know what you think so far! We have plenty of chapters written already, and they are all hilarious! Can't wait for you all to see them!


	2. A Surprise for Lily Evans

Chapter 2: A Surprise for Lily Evans

As the many students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry started to file out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall, James Potter was searching for a certain red-head. What he spotted first, though, was a raven-haired rebel with his hazel eyes.

"Why hello, my dear little sis!" James exclaimed in Rebecca's ear, who jumped out of surprise. "I see you've done some more alterations to your uniform while we were at home over the summer! Now, you wouldn't want me to owl dear old Mum about it, would you?"

"James, you prat, I am not little!" Rebecca said in a low, menacing voice. "You being born two minutes before me does not constitute me as little! As for you telling Mum, if you so much as think of telling her – I will blast your balls into oblivion!" James winced.

"Ok, ok, fine! I won't tell Mum! Just kept your wand away from me and my privates!" James laughed.

"Besides," said Rebecca as they started walking out of the Entrance Hall, "I already got detention from McGonagall, which, I think, is punishment enough, the old toad!"

"Well, I think that you need to lighten up and wear the uniform properly, Becs," James said in a serious tone.

"Ooh, yeah, you don't want me to beat your record of amount of detentions this year, now do you?" Rebecca replied sarcastically.

"Rebecca, wait up!" Just then, Lily pushed her way through a group of third year boys and grabbed Rebecca's arm, followed closely by Marissa.

"Oh, hey, Evans!" waved James. "Fancy meeting you here! Marissa, you're looking stunning, as usual."

Marissa flashed her gorgeous smile at James and said, "Thanks, love," while Lily simply glowered at him.   
"What do you want, Potter?" Lily spat.

"You." James said cheekily.

Lily rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Oh, very original, Potter. It's a wonder you don't have a girlfriend with pick-up lines like that."

James continued as though he didn't hear Lily's sarcastic remark. "I also need to ask you if you know where our dormitory is."

"You've forgotten where the Gryffindor Tower is?" laughed Marissa as she flipped her luscious blonde curls at a group of seventh year Hufflepuffs who shamelessly gawked at her. "Wow, Lily's right! You are dense!"

Rebecca chuckled, as she especially enjoyed seeing her friends insult her brother.

James blushed and replied, "No, Marissa, I did not forget where the Gryffindor Tower is! How could you think I was that stupid? No, I meant Lily's and my dormitory. You know, the one we get to share because of our Head Boy and Head Girl circumstances?"

Lily stopped in her tracks. Her mouth was wide open, and she looked like she was going to scream.

"WHAT?" she yelled after a few seconds. A couple of second years who were passing by in a corridor stopped to stare at Lily who was starting to get red in the face from anger. "YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO LIVE IN THE SAME DORMITORY AS YOU, JAMES POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, STUPID? - "

Marissa tried to interject, "Er…Lily…"

"- YOU'LL PROBABLY TRY TO SHAG ME THE SECOND THAT WE'RE ALONE IN THAT DORMITORY TOGETHER! -"

James held up his finger and tried to get Lily's attention. "Lils…"

"- WHAT WERE DUMBLEDORE AND MCGONAGALL THINKING? DON'T THEY KNOW THAT YOU AND I JUST DON'T GET ALONG AND THAT YOU'RE THE WORLD'S BIGGEST PRAT?"

Just then, Lily realized that Marissa, Rebecca, and James were all looking, not at her, but at someone behind her.

"Professor McGonagall is standing right behind me, isn't she?" Lily said dejectedly.   
James put his hand up to ruffle his already extremely messy black hair and nodded, while Rebecca said, "Ironically, yes."

"Oh dear," said Lily as she turned around to face McGonagall, whose lips were pressed into a very thin line.

"Miss Evans, what on earth has gotten into you?" scolded Professor McGonagall. "You are the new Head Girl! You should be setting an example for the young students, not screaming like a banshee in the middle of the corridor! I don't ever want to see you out of control like that again, or your badge will be taken away."

"I'm sorry Professor," said Lily in a downtrodden voice. "But do I really have to stay in the same dormitory as Potter?"

"Yes, Miss Evans." said McGonagall. "It is a school tradition, and as you are now Head Girl and Mr. Potter is indeed Head Boy, you are required to keep that tradition, no matter how much you can't stand Mr. Potter."

Lily sighed and looked at Marissa and Rebecca, trying to get someone to defend her in her situation. James, on the other hand, looked ecstatic, but quickly wiped his wide lopsided smile off his face when Lily shot him a nasty glare.

"Well," said Professor McGonagall, "if there aren't any more objections, I will now show you two your new common room. Miss Eliott, Miss Potter, I suggest you head back to the Gryffindor common room before you receive yet another detention for being out of your dormitory after hours."

While Marissa held back a scoff, Rebecca just shrugged, and both girls started up the long, twisted path to their common room.

Professor McGonagall turned and gestured in the opposite direction. "This way," she said and started walking, giving James and Lily no choice but to follow. Lily gave James one last glare before growling and storming after McGonagall. James shook his head in amusement before trailing after McGonagall, as well.

As Lily was ahead of him, James thought about Lily's reaction to their room assignments.

"She certainly got her knickers in a twist, and it's not even that big of a deal!"

Glancing ahead to where Lily was walking, he leisurely trailed his eyes over her lithe form and grinned.

"Scratch that. With a girl this hot, it's definitely a big deal!"

McGonagall led Lily and James to a corridor directly below the Astronomy Tower, where, on one of the walls, there was a large frame with a figure of a knight on a small pony in it. The knight saw the three walking towards him and called out to them.

"Well, good evening, fair damsels," the knight called. Forgetting he was on the pony, he gave an exaggerated bow, causing him to topple to the ground with a clatter of his armor. Quickly pulling himself off the ground, red in the face, he gave his greetings to James as well, in an attempt to draw the attention away from his ungraceful dismount. "And good evening to you as well, good sir!"

"Hello, Sir Cadogan." Professor McGonagall turned to Lily and James and gave them a stern look. "The password for your dormitories is 'kneazle,' but I don't want you to be handing out the password to all your friends. The whole purpose of the password is to keep others from entering your rooms without your permission. If you go about letting everyone know your passwords, then, you defeat the whole purpose of having the password!"

Lily and James nodded their agreement and McGonagall turned to Sir Cadogan again. "Kneazle."

"Well done, milady!" exclaimed Sir Cadogan, and, with that, the painting swung forward to reveal a doorway. James and Lily walked through the door and were greeted by a room of purple and black. The room was filled with an array of fine furniture: there were two huge violet couches with a small black coffee table in between them, a gigantic black marble fireplace, two desks complete with all the supplies one could ever need, and purple velvet curtains covering the giant windows, not to mention the two massive bookshelves that would be very beneficial for homework purposes.

"Mr. Potter, your room is through the doors on the left," Professor McGonagall interrupted James' and Lily's silent awe causing them both to jump, "while the room on the right is Miss Evans'. I trust that you will find everything to your satisfaction."

Both James and Lily nodded silently, Lily still looking uncertain about sharing a common room with James.

"Now, I need to give you both some more instructions about your Head duties." McGonagall continued. "You need to conduct meetings with the prefects at least once a week and make time tables for when prefects conduct their rounds. You are also both in charge of the Yule Ball that we have decided to have this year, and I expect you to work together on this."

James glanced at Lily out of the corner of his eye and gave her a smug grin, while Lily gave James her patented death glare. McGonagall, noticing the looks the two students exchanged, pressed her lips together tightly in frustration.

"And you will do this all without killing each other!"

After receiving abashed looks from the two Gryffindors, McGonagall left them to sort themselves out for the night. As soon as the portrait door closed with a muffled thump, Lily turned to James, her hair whipping about and shining from the firelight, overall looking very fetching in James' opinion.

"Potter, you put even one toe on the threshold of my room and you'll find your precious Comet-two-sixty shoved so far up your arse, not even St. Mungo's will be able to find it!"

With that Lily stormed off to her dormitory and slammed her door closed, the bang echoing in the common room around the slack-jawed James. Shaking his head in disbelief and running a hand through his ever-messy locks, James swore softly.

"Bloody hell! What is it with everyone today and wanting to hurt my privates?"

Stalking to his room, he barely noticed his surroundings as he flopped onto his four-poster-bed. Sighing in frustration, he stared at his deep purple canopy.

"This is definitely going to be harder than I thought!"


	3. Sketchy Schedules, and a Short Temper

Chapter 3: Sketchy Schedules, a Short Temper, and a Charmed Experience

The first week of school passed by in a blur. James and Sirius commenced in thinking of their first prank of the year, not to mention that Sirius enjoyed sending spitballs at random Slytherins in Professor Slughorn's N.E.W.T. potions class. Lily was still icy cold toward James, which did nothing to bring up James' spirits, and thus, he proceeded to be a little sullen.

"Oh, cheer up, Prongsie!" said Sirius, roughly patting James on the back at breakfast on Friday as James sighed looking at his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"You don't understand, Sirius," said James hollowly. "You don't know what it's like living with her! Lily won't even look at me or speak to me! It's like I'm the bloody Ghost of Christmas Past! I'm just not there to her!"

"Maybe you need to make a truce with her, James," suggested Remus, looking sympathetic towards his friend.

"Yeah, make a peace offering!" said Sirius excitedly. "A good shag would do Lily Evans some good!"

Just then, Marissa poked her head into the conversation and said, "Shag? Did someone say shag?"

Sirius looked up at her with his dark gray eyes and commented, "Why yes! In fact I was wondering if you were doing anything this afternoon! I passed by a certain broom closet today and it just reminded me of us and that one time…"

Remus cleared his throat quickly.

"Sorry, love," said Marissa looking thoroughly sorry. "I'd love to, but I can't. My schedule's all booked up for today!"

"Oh ho! So you have a schedule now, Marissa!" said Sirius looking disappointed, but decided to tease her a bit. "You mean that I, Sirius Black, the most gorgeous bloke in school, has to be penciled into your social calendar in order to spend time with you? Marissa, your standards have gone downhill!"

James nudged Peter in the side and muttered, "As if she had standards to begin with!"

Marissa did a good imitation of a Lily Evans glare and said dangerously, "You best watch your mouth, James Potter, if you ever want to have Lily Evans' children."

James looked appalled. "What is it with you girls and threatening my privates? What, so Sirius gets to keep his and have all the action in the world, and all I ever get is everyone wanting to take mine away permanently? Merlin's beard!"

"Well, as fun as this whole conversation is," said Marissa as all the laughter from James' frustration died down, "I need to be getting off to more important matters. Cheers!"

As she turned to leave, Sirius called out with a wink, "Yeah, see you in Charms, my foxy lady!"

Marissa turned around and, with a slight smirk, said, "Right. Charms." And with a jaunty wave and a flip of her long blonde hair, she left.

Remus sighed as he looked around at his companions. Sirius was still drooling after Marissa's figure, James was pouting into his oatmeal - not that he'd ever admit to it - and Peter was trying to control his blush from Marissa and Sirius' veiled interlude. Shaking his head Remus, couldn't help but murmur.

"Well, there goes Hogwarts' 'social butterfly' off to reduce the rest of the male population to quivering hormones and tears from broken hearts."

"Well, let's get today's lesson started now, shall we?" tiny Professor Flitwick squeaked from atop his many books just as Lily and Rebecca walked into the charms classroom. "We will be continuing with the Singing Charm today, as last time only a few people," he inclined his head toward Lily, giving her a smile, "successfully made their partner obtain the beautiful operatic voice. So, off you go then! And don't forget all the different wand waving patterns we learned last time! Those are very crucial."

As soon as Professor Flitwick was done talking and the class was filled with talking and many shouts of sonorus acroama, Sirius rounded on Lily and Rebecca, who were sitting just behind him.

"Where's Marissa? Why isn't she with you?"

"That's why we were late, numbskull." said Rebecca in an irritated voice.

"We were looking for her and we couldn't find her anywhere!" Lily said in an exasperated whisper, trying to make it look like she was working and not just goofing off and talking, so as to not upset her favorite teacher, Professor Flitwick.

"Well, we just saw her at breakfast!" exclaimed Sirius, not bothering to keep his voice down, and looking highly affronted. "Didn't we, guys?" he asked the rest of the Marauders.

As the other Marauders nodded their heads in agreement, James leaned over to Peter whispering, "Three guesses as to what Marissa's off doing lord-knows-where."

Sirius, not hearing the speculation between Prongs and Wormtail, continued his conversation with Lily and Rebecca after noting his friend's agreement with him.

"She seemed perfectly fine, joking around with me about shagging and such. She didn't strike me as suddenly falling sick enough to miss class without letting anyone know!" Rebecca lifted her head from the classroom table where she had been resting, and gave Sirius a piercing stare.

"What was she joking to you about?" Trying not to shudder at the sudden animosity aimed toward him from the gothic girl, Sirius explained.

"Well, I offered to show her a wonderful broom closet I found earlier, but she said she already had plans…." Sirius trailed off when Rebecca and Lily gave him fierce glares. Looking between the two of them nervously, Sirius grew apprehensive. "What! Why are you looking at me like that!"

Rebecca growled. "What do you think Marissa's off doing after a conversation like that!"

Comprehension dawned on Sirius' face and he shot to his feet in shock. "What! You mean to tell me that Marissa is off shagging,… with somebody else! Bloody hell! It's only a week into the school year; I haven't even gotten laid yet! How could she have gotten some before I have!

Rebecca stared at him and replied deadpanned, "Oh dear, the first week of school's gone by and you haven't had a shag." She mock sighed, "Oh no, the world is coming to an end!"

The Marauders and Lily all laughed at Sirius red face, though Rebecca merely smirked and laid her head on her arms again and tuned out the class. James, still laughing, noticed his sister's actions and leaned toward her with his wand aimed at his twin sister's hair. Muttering a quick spell, James leaned back to admire his accomplishment,… his sister's hair was now metallic blue.

Lily, stilling her laughter at Sirius, turned to Rebecca to discuss where Marissa was probably hiding out, but the question died on her lips as she noticed Rebecca's now metallic blue hair shining with the light from the classroom window. Lily shrieked and jumped to her feet, causing the rest of the class to turn and stare at the commotion.

"REBECCA! Y-y-your hair!" Rebecca slowly raised her head to stare at her shocked friend, and a strand of her blue hair fell in front of her eyes. She calmly lifted the strand slightly farther from her face so she could see what her friend was getting hysterical about.

Rebecca rubbed the blue strand of hair in her fingers, and then looked directly at her snickering twin. "James…I hope, for your sake, you had nothing to do with this."

Lily snapped her attention to James. "JAMES POTTER! DID YOU JUST CURSE YOUR SISTER'S HAIR BLUE!" Flitwick by this time had made his way to the back of the classroom where the group was located, and squeaked in surprise at encountering one of his students with a head of metallic blue hair.

"AS HEAD GIRL I'M TAKING 10 POINTS FOR YOUR IDIOCY AND MAKING SURE YOU WILL BE SEEING PROFESSOR MCGONAGAL FOR THIS!" James choked on his laughter at the mention of his Head of House.

"Miss Evans," said Professor Flitwick, still staring at Rebecca's blue hair, "it won't be necessary to go to your Head of House. I will deal with our Head Boy myself." Professor Flitwick rounded on James, who had by now gone pale from Lily's threats. "Mr. Potter, as our Head Girl has already taken care of deducting points for your behavior, your detention will be with me this Friday after dinner. As brilliant as this charm is, it should not be used to cause disturbances in class."

James stared at his professor in defeat as Flitwick waved his wand in Rebecca's direction, returning her hair back to normal. As the class then settled down and went back to their lesson, Rebecca sat calmly, not having moved an inch since her last comment to her twin. James heard his friends murmur their condolences to him as they turned their attention to learning the Sonorus Acroama charm. Trying to ignore the death glare Lily was giving him as she worked on the charm herself, he turned slightly in his chair to look back at his twin sister. Rebecca, noticing her brother's attention on her gave him an evil smirk and levitated a blank piece of parchment to him.

James grabbed it warily and glanced at it. Bright blue letters scrawled across the previously blank parchment.

"To the Stupid Twin:  
If you're going to do something stupid like that, do it where you can't get caught by teachers, or worse, by Lily. I do hope you have fun at your detention.  
Much love,  
The Smart Twin"

Growling, James dropped the parchment as it burst into flames and disintegrated to ashes on the stone floor. 'Sometimes I think Rebecca would've done well in Slytherin with the way she acts!' he thought to himself bitterly.

A/N: Missus Padfoot: I really hope you guys are liking it so far!  
Missus Moony: Yeah, but we want to know how you feel about it! So leave us a review please! We promise to respond!  
Missus Padfoot: Yeah, Missus Moony, being the crybaby that she is, will have a fit if you don't!  
Missus Moony: I am not a crybaby you little...starts muttering profanity  
Missus Padfoot: Heeheehee.


	4. Notes and Flirtations

Chapter 4: Notes and Flirtations

Marissa sighed as she looked down at her Charms homework with disgust. She was going to pay for skiving off Charms earlier that day. She sat in the quiet library thinking about her reason for skipping. It's not that she hadn't enjoyed herself that afternoon. It's just that she was beginning to not like her lifestyle, and she was beginning to think that maybe there was more to life than good shagging. Her thoughts strayed to the reason why she acted the way she did.

"Life was just so much easier before it happened…" she thought as a single tear trickled down her cheek. She hastily pushed her thoughts aside as she angrily wiped the tear away.

"I just wish it was Sirius today and not that Hufflepuff, Gibbons; that's all," she tried to convince herself.

Just then, she saw Lily and Rebecca spot her, and they started to walk over to her.

"So…did you have fun this afternoon being mysteriously occupied while we had to labor over Flitwick's dimwitted singing charm?" snarled Rebecca savagely.

Lily looked snubbed as she retorted, "The charm wasn't dimwitted!"

"You're only saying that because you worship Flitwick and your charm had the best results in the class," Rebecca replied dryly.

"Anyway, so who did you sneak off with this time, Marissa?" asked Lily as she sat down and started to rub her eyes after a hard day's work. "It wasn't Amos Diggory, was it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Marissa, a smile playing on her lips, as she was never very good at hiding secrets from her best friends. "I happened to be ill this afternoon, so I went back up to our dormitory for a nap. I'm feeling much better now."

Lily and Rebecca looked at each other, which told Marissa that they weren't buying her little act.

"Okay, okay, so it was Tucker Gibbons," Marissa finally gave in.

"Ooh, that cute Hufflepuff? Not bad," said Lily approvingly. Even Rebecca had to nod in surprised agreement.

"Sirius missed you today," Lily said as she got out her books and started working on her two-foot long Potions essay. "He was actually very distraught about the whole thing. Maybe the old crush is renewed?"

"I think missed is an understatement," replied Rebecca as she started doodling more temporary tattoos on her left arm. "He was pining for you! Not to mention that he was practically hysterical that you had the first shag of the year and not him. Hell, you'd think that it's a contest to him or something."

Marissa laughed, "Knowing Sirius, it is actually is a contest. Hey, James seemed a little down today at breakfast. Any idea why, Lily?"

"Why are you asking me?" exclaimed Lily. "Its not like we're all chummy or anything."

"You do live with him," said Rebecca reasonably, then added, "and lord knows how difficult that is." 

"Well, he has been really downcast lately. He tried to talk to me a lot at the beginning of the week, but I just ignored him, and then he started to get distant…" a look of comprehension dawned on her face.

"Hmm," contemplated Marissa, "maybe if you would pay attention to James and actually give him a chance, his spirits would perk up and your living experience with him wouldn't be so bad. I mean, you get along with everyone, Lily, but for some strange reason, you can't even be nice to the one person who adores you!"

"Why should I be nice to that prat?" retorted Lily, her temper starting to rise – not a good sign. "Why should I care about whether or not he's depressed? I'm not his babysitter! We just happen to work together, and just because he has this weird attraction to me doesn't mean that I have to throw myself at him and say, 'Take me, I'm yours!'"

"Wow, I didn't say you had to throw yourself at him," said Marissa defensively throwing up her hands. "I'm just suggesting that you cut the bloke some slack!"

Rebecca, who had been quiet this whole time, looked up from her fresh ivy tattoo and put in her input. "Well, James was being a huge prat today. I think Lily has every right to despise him. I know I do, and he's my brother!"

"Yeah, but that's different. You've had to share a birthday with him for your entire life," retorted Marissa as Rebecca threw back her head and laughed.

"Okay, so you have a point." Smiling slightly, Rebecca turned to Lily. "James may act like a prat occasionally, but he's still a nice guy. Just try to cut him a little slack this year."

Lily sighed in defeat as she opened her potions textbook. "Fine, I understand! I'll try to be a little nicer to him since this is our last year and everything." Marissa and Rebecca smirked at each other while Lily returned to her potions work. This was definitely proving to be an interesting year.

As the three girls started working on their homework separately, Marissa stared blankly at the charm she was supposed to be learning. 'There's got to be an easier way to understand this charm then reading this boring textbook!' she thought to herself, looking around the library for ideas. She suddenly noticed a seventh year Ravenclaw sitting in one of the few comfortable armchairs scattered throughout the library. The boy seemed to be looking over his notes from his Charms class as well.

'Well, well, well. Looks like there is an easier way to learn this stuff.'

Marissa was shaken from her thoughts by a loud thud from a textbook being dropped onto the large table where the three girls were sitting. Glancing up, Marissa wasn't surprised to see Sirius grinning at her with the rest of his friends standing behind him.

"Well, hello, Sirius. Fancy seeing you here!"

"Fancy seeing you here. I thought you were currently 'occupied'!" Sirius replied cheekily as he settled himself on the bench beside her. James, Peter, and Remus sat at the table, as well, and rolled their eyes at Sirius' greeting. Marissa merely fluttered her eyelashes at the boy beside her and didn't even flinch as she retorted,

"Oh, I was occupied earlier, but I'm free for now."

"Too bad you missed Charms. I don't know how you're going to catch up in time for next class," Sirius shot back teasingly. Marissa knew Sirius was hoping she would ask him for advice, but glancing back toward the Ravenclaw boy Marissa decided to play around a bit with Sirius.

"Oh, I have my ways…" With a smirk to her friends who glanced up at her as soon as she stood up, Marissa headed over to where the Ravenclaw boy sat. The boy looked up at Marissa as she came to stand in front of his chair.

"Hello there! I was just wondering if I could ask a favor of you!" Marissa said smoothly. The Ravenclaw looked at her warily.

"Well, I guess…" he trailed off as Marissa leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of him on the arm rests.

"Well," she practically purred, "I wasn't feeling well this morning, so I missed my Charms class. I'm feeling horribly lost trying to catch up by reading the book, so I was wondering…." she paused as she rested one of her knees on the seat in-between the boy's legs. The boy's eyes were wide and his breathing was speeding up as Marissa leaned even closer and started to trail a hand over his chest, just barely not touching him as.

Marissa whispered in his ear, letting him feel her body heat, but still not actually touching him. "I was wondering if I could borrow your notes from Charms class for a bit…" The boy nodded dazedly and watched Marissa calmly gather his charms notes and walk back to her seat through glazed eyes.

Marissa flicked her hair over her shoulder and sat down in her previous seat with her shell-shocked friends. She began studying the notes as if nothing out of the ordinary ha occurred, waiting for the explosion from her friends. She didn't have to wait long.

"Marissa Eliott!" Lily hissed. "Why on earth did you do that to that poor boy?"

Marissa tried to give Lily an innocent smile. "But I didn't do anything to him! I just asked if I could borrow his Charms notes so I wouldn't be behind in class."

"You wouldn't be behind if you'd come to class instead of goofing off! And you did too do something to him! You were groping him shamelessly in broad daylight in the middle of the library!" Lily whispered harshly. Marissa glanced at her other friends who were still staring at her with shock.

"First off, Lily, I would've thought you would be proud of me that I'm taking the initiative and trying to do my homework successfully. After all, Ravenclaws are known for their well done notes. And second, I didn't touch the boy! So I can't have been groping if I wasn't even touching him!" Grinning, Marissa was about to return to studying the borrowed notes when Sirius leaned closer to her and glanced at her in a fetching manner.

"Hey, Marissa, love, you wouldn't mind letting me borrow the notes too would you?" Marissa leaned even closer to Sirius, bringing them both close enough to kiss. Right before her lips touched his, Marissa stopped.

"You'll have to work harder than that if you want something from me Sirius," she whispered, her warm breath fanning over Sirius' lips. Pulling away leisurely, Marissa smirked and returned to studying, ignoring Sirius' irate sputtering.

'Maybe Marissa should've been in Slytherin, too.' thought James to himself as he shook his head at everyone's antics and went back to studying his own notes.


	5. Apologies and a Sirius Problem

Chapter 5: Apologies, Confusion, and a Sirius Problem

Lily did all in her power to avoid James that whole weekend. Her logic in this was that the more time she spent away from him, the less she would have to try to be civil towards him. She spent most of the weekend either hanging out with Marissa and Rebecca in their Gryffindor dormitory or studying in the library. James was becoming even more sullen, but he tried to keep his thoughts away from Lily by hanging out with the Marauders.

On Sunday night, James was just laying on the violet couch in the Head common room when Lily walked through the portrait hole, which shocked James, considering he hadn't seen her since Friday in the library. James shot up and ran a hand through his messy raven-colored hair.

"Hey Lily!" James said flashing his lopsided smile at her. 'Wow, she looks so beautiful!' he thought as she walked over to her desk to put her books down. 

"Hello Potter," Lily said indifferently as she sat down to do even more studying.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all weekend!"

"I'm a busy girl, Potter, and I was sick of being in this dormitory all the time. I've been with Marissa and Rebecca in their dormitory."

"Oh, I see," said James, thinking that maybe the real reason was that she had just wanted to get away from him. "Well, I was wondering Lily -"

Lily spun around in her chair to look at James and forcefully interjected, "Potter, I will NOT go out with you."

James' hazel eyes darkened with hurt. "I wasn't going to ask you out, Lily." 

Lily felt foolish for jumping to conclusions and all she could think of saying was "Oh." She turned around back to her desk to hide her embarrassment.

"I was just going to ask you when you wanted to schedule that prefect meeting, considering that McGonagall wanted us to have the first one last week," James said quietly.

Lily spun around quickly for the second time. "Oh shoot! I completely forgot about prefects' meetings! I've been concentrating so hard on all this homework for my N.E.W.T. classes that it just didn't register that I still needed to do that!" Lily looked completely distressed, like she was going to have a total melt down.

"Wow, Lily, calm down!" James said consolingly, walking over to her chair. "It's ok, we'll just schedule one for tomorrow night. It's no use crying over spilt potion!"

As James spoke, he put his hand on her shoulder and gripped it. Lily looked up into James' hazel eyes and immediately knew that everything would be alright.

'This is strange,' thought Lily, 'but, you know, James really isn't that bad of a guy…wait a minute, this is Potter we're talking about!"

Just then, James' dormitory door burst open and Sirius Black came strolling out, his mouth full of food. Lily shrugged James' hand off her shoulder and stood up, glaring at Sirius.

"Hmm maye, ur aw ouf of crmfets," said Sirius with his mouth full, not even acknowledging Lily's presence. 

"What is he doing here?" Lily asked, shooting her famous glare at James.

James ignored her and said, "Sorry, Padfoot, didn't catch that. What did you say?"

Sirius took a huge swallow and said, "I said, 'Hey mate, you're out of crumpets.'"

Lily still was stuttering beside James, trying to understand was on earth was going on. "Wha-what is he doing here! And what does he mean you're 'out of crumpets'? How on earth are you sneaking food from the kitchens to here!"

Sirius merely eyed James as Prongs tried to pacify the irate Head Girl.

"Calm down, Lily! I gave Sirius, Remus, and Peter the password to our dormitories so they could visit me anytime. And how I got food here from the kitchens…" James glanced at Sirius and they shared a knowing smirk. "…That's a trade secret."

"JAMES POTTER! Professor McGonagall gave us specific instructions NOT to give out our password to anyone!" Fumed Lily. James gave Lily a dubious look.

"Don't tell me you didn't plan on telling Marissa and Rebecca the password; 'cause even if you don't tell them, I'll tell them so my little sister can visit me!"

"What! I wa-" Lily stopped abruptly as she thought about what James said. She had actually been planning on letting Marissa and Rebecca know the password eventually, but because she had spent so much time with them recently there had been no need yet. Lily clenched her teeth and curtly nodded toward James in surrender.

"I'm sorry, James, I was being prudish. I shouldn't have been acting so bossy." James and Sirius ogled at Lily in shock, not trusting themselves enough to speak. Neither one of them could think of a single time that Lily Evans had ever apologized to James, ever. Lily, growing uneasy at James and Sirius continuous staring, tried defending herself.

"What? I said I was sorry; that's no excuse to stare at me like I've spelled another head on my shoulders!"

Sirius was the first of the two Marauders to gain control of his speech impairment. "Lily, you do realize neither one of us has ever heard you apologize to James before? This is something to celebrate over!"

Lily frowned at the two boys and gathered her homework in an embarrassed huff.

"Well, if you two are going to be so childish about all this, I'm heading to bed!" Walking with her head high and a flush across her cheeks, Lily disappeared into her room. Closing the door behind her, Lily suddenly felt weak and leaned against the door for support. 'Why does James always make me so flustered? I always get so emotional when he's around!' Sighing, Lily shook her head to clear her thoughts. Pushing herself upright and after setting her homework in her bag, she headed to her bathroom to get ready for bed.

On the other side of the door, James and Sirius were still staring at Lily's closed door in shock. Glancing at his friend's face, Sirius burst out laughing at James' dazed expression.

"James, you're going to make me use a cleaning charm to clean off all your drool off the floor!" James was oblivious to his friend's comment and continued to stare at Lily's closed door with a lopsided smile.

"She let me touch her!" he whispered happily, ignorant once again of Sirius' peals of laughter.

Remus sighed and rubbed his aching eyes, setting down the large book he had been reading. The full moon was coming, and he could feel his body reacting to the growing moon phase, the strain on his body becoming more and more intense as the full moon drew closer.

'At least the time I spend as a werewolf isn't as painful as it used to be. Before James, Sirius, and Peter became animagi the entire full moon incidents were painful. Now I just have to concern myself over the week before and after the blasted transformation,' thought Remus to himself dryly.

Trying to distract himself from his physical aches, Remus glanced around the room. It was a square room about the size of a small classroom, with each of the four walls supporting a different tapestry with a different house symbol. This was the prefect meeting room. So as not to offend any of the houses, the room supported all four houses equally. There were black couches and chairs scattered throughout the room for the prefects of the different houses to sit in while they held their meetings. Several prefects used the room for studying when it wasn't in use, just as Remus was doing at the moment.

Remus was brought out of his musings when the door to the prefect room opened and two girls walked in. The first girl was the other Gryffindor seventh year prefect, Katherine Shipley, a beautiful girl with long brown ringlets and pale green eyes. Her friend beside her, Daphne Holmes, was a pretty girl from Ravenclaw with piercing blue eyes and waist long brown hair as well. Though he nodded his head in greeting, Remus was more concerned with one of the girls, in particular.

"Hey, Remus!" Katherine greeted happily as she settled herself into one of the neighboring black chairs.

"Oh, hello, Katherine." Remus paused and blushed slightly as he looked towards the other girl. "Hello, Daphne." Trying to avoid making a fool of himself in front of Daphne, he turned his attention to the other Gryffindor.

"Katherine, I didn't realize you were a prefect this year."

Katherine shook her curls behind her shoulder and beamed at Remus. "Well, since Lily was chosen as Head Girl this year, I was asked to replace her as the Gryffindor seventh year prefect."

Remus nodded politely. "So, you'll be my partner this year. I think we'll work well together; we can get a lot done for Gryffindor with your insight." At Katherine's pleased blush, Remus went on to inquire about her health and experience so far of her seventh year.

"So are you enjoying your classes so far? I understand you have Dallin in more of your classes this year." Katherine blushed even more at the mention of her boyfriend of two years, Dallin Brown. Daphne laughed at her friend's blush and leaned forward in the chair she was seated in.

"You're always so polite, Remus; I just don't know what to do with you!" Remus tried to contain his own flushing cheeks from Daphne's notice; he was pleased that Daphne was talking with him so casually. Remus had secretly fancied Daphne since fourth year, but had never expressed these feeling to anyone, not even the Marauders.

"Oh, hey guys! Ready for the prefect meeting?" James Potter had just swaggered into the prefect room, which caused Daphne to jump with surprise.

"James!" Daphne exclaimed, flipping her long chestnut hair and smiling widely at him. Remus' good mood waned quickly as he saw the look that Daphne gave James. He knew that look well – it was the same look of longing that James had when he looked at Lily. "How are you? Did you have a good summer? I was so excited when I heard that you were Head Boy! As soon as I heard, I knew that you would be brilliant!" Daphne rambled on at an extraordinary pace.

James looked surprised at being verbally attacked by the pretty girl, as more prefects started to show up. "Oh, um, thanks!" James looked lost for words. "My summer was good, thanks for asking." James plopped down next to Remus as Katherine and Daphne started chatting, Daphne always stealing glances over at James.

"Remus, who is that girl? I don't think I've ever seen her before in my life!" James whispered to Remus with a confused look on his face.

Remus tried not to be annoyed with the fact that the girl that he fancied liked his best friend, who didn't even know she existed. "Her name is Daphne Holmes. She's a Ravenclaw sixth year," Remus hissed back.

More prefects started to file into the room, making James a little bit more nervous. He had never been to a prefect meeting before, and he was about to conduct the meeting. What if he made a fool of himself in front of Lily? James shuddered at the thought. 'She'd probably yell at me again.'

Just as these thoughts entered James' mind, Lily strolled into the room, which caused James' stomach to flutter. James stood up and walked over to the front of the room with Lily. He glanced down and caught her emerald green eyes in his hazel ones.

"You ready?" he asked her quietly, hoping he seemed braver than he felt as he flashed his trademark smile at her.

Lily felt her face grow warm again. 'There's that flustered feeling again! What is wrong with me?' she thought, getting angry with herself.

"What kind of question is that? I'm always ready," she retorted back in a whisper, with a surprised smirk on her face. Then in a louder voice she called out to the assembled prefects, "Well, the meeting has come to order!"

A/N: Missus Padfoot: Hey, we hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as we are writing it! Missus Moony: Yeah, so tell us what you think and leave us a review please, and we promise we'll reply! Missus Padfoot: We're in the middle of working out a banner with our personal artwork on it, so keep you're eyes peeled! Oh, and by the way...I like crumpets. Heehee. Missus Moony: You're so weird! Luvs to all!


	6. Desires and Chocolates

A/N: This is one of our favorite chapters so far, so we hope you like it!

**Chapter 6: Desires and Chocolate**

It was later on in the evening and the four marauders were relaxing in James and Lily's common room. Sirius was recounting how Lily had apologized to James the night before.

"We couldn't believe it! We just stood there in shock with our jaws hitting the floor!" exclaimed Sirius, waving his arms about for emphasis. Peter and Remus were looking quite shocked at the other two marauders' experience.

"What happened after she apologized?" questioned Peter from his spot on the couch.

"Well, Lily went off in a tiff when James and I couldn't stop staring at her in shock. Well," he glanced at James slyly, "I was looking at her in shock. James was making a puddle of drool from his up close and personal encounter with Lily."

James sputtered in denial as the other three marauders laughed. "I-I wasn't drooling! I was just as floored as you were when she apologized to me!" Sirius merely smirked and replied, "Then why were you swooning so badly after she left? And what was that you said afterwards?" He pretended to ponder while James flushed bright red and Remus and Peter looked on with interest.

"Oh, that was it! You said, quote: 'She let me touch her!' What did happen while I was in your room and you both were in here, alone?"

James, by now, resembled a ripe tomato.

"I-I-I just put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her! I didn't do anything obscene to her!" Sirius just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "So you didn't do 'anything obscene to her', what about thinking obscene things about her?"

While Sirius and Peter laughed uncontrollably at James' irate protests and flushed face, Remus just shook his head at Sirius. "Really now Padfoot, I don't see why you're teasing James about Lily; you're worse when it comes to Marissa."

Peter, who was grinning at Sirius' protests, nudged Sirius, who was sitting beside him. "Yeah, Padfoot, you've been drooling all over the castle because of Marissa since we've gotten back!" James now joined his friends laughing at Sirius' blush that was creeping across his face.

"W-well, I just don't know what to do about Marissa! She flirts shamelessly with me one moment, but the next I'm hearing how she's gone off with another bloke for a tumble!" he sighed wishfully. "I wish I could sneak up the staircase to her room in my animagus form so I could listen in and hear what she thinks of me or, … or something!" 

Remus gave Sirius a bemused look. "I don't see how a large dog would be able to sneak up the staircase to the girls' dormitories and hide successfully, Padfoot."

Sirius gave Remus a mock hurt expression and retorted rather brashly, "Well, the only time you'd be able to sneak in would be once a month, and you'd be bloody dangerous to boot!"

Remus gave Sirius a stung look. "You know I can't control that Padfoot," he murmured. Remus had always been very sensitive about his savage transformation that happened every full moon.

James's glare made Sirius wince in regret at hurting Remus's feelings so harshly. "Padfoot, you just want to see Marissa naked!"

"Already have, mate!" Sirius replied cheekily, as his three friends groaned.

"Okay, too much information, Padfoot!" James moaned, though he was glad that Remus didn't look so upset anymore at Sirius' remark on the werewolf's dangerous side.

Peter chuckled, "Though I'd really like to see you try to get your antlers up that small staircase Prongs! I hardly think you'd be anymore discreet than Moony or Padfoot!"

All the marauders laughed at the thought of a huge stag attempting to go up the staircase and getting stuck in the doorway from its antlers. James suddenly stopped laughing as a thought struck him.

"Wait a minute, Wormtail! You could sneak up that staircase and into the dormitory easily! You're small enough that you'd never get noticed! No fair!" As the other marauders laughed at Peter's flushed but smug face, a voice behind them made them freeze. 

"What's not fair?" Marissa and Rebecca had just walked into the portrait hole and were looking at the boys with curious expressions on their faces.

"Oh, nothing," said James quickly. "I see Lily finally gave you our password."

"No. Rebecca just figured it out," replied Marissa, causing the boys to look at Rebecca with renewed respect. "Speaking of Lily, is she here? We're supposed to study for Herbology together."

"Nope. She's not here, love," said Sirius, winking at Marissa. "I think Prongs here scared her away."

"Hey!" exclaimed James, looking affronted.

"Well, we'll just wait for her here. You don't mind do you, boys?" Marissa asked, not waiting for an answer. Seeing Sirius leaning against the couch on the floor, Marissa walked over and sat behind him. Rebecca followed suit and sat next to Remus, poking him in the leg.

"Hey, Becs!" said Remus, smiling pleasantly. Out of all James' friends, Rebecca was the closest to Remus.

"Rebecca," said James from the spot where he was sprawled out on the ground, "you should show the guys your new tattoo that Mum would have a fit over if she knew that you had!"

Rebecca shrugged indifferently and took off her robe, to reveal her torn up school uniform. With her sleeves ripped off to the shoulder, one could clearly see the tattoo that covered her entire right arm. It was all black vines that crawled up to her shoulder and disappeared under her uniform.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Sirius, looking impressed. "How do you get away with keeping that a secret from your mum?"

"It's a simple concealment charm," Rebecca said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "It's also how Marissa and I aren't getting in trouble anymore for not following the dress code completely. We sort of tweaked the spell to make it so that when teachers look at us, all they see is the regular uniform without alterations, but what everyone else sees is what we actually wear."

"Brilliant!" Wormtail squeaked, in awe.

"Yeah, Marissa and I figured this would be best, instead of getting detention every single night from McGonagall."

"Speaking of getting in trouble," said James, as Marissa started twirling her fingers in Sirius' hair, "do you have any good pranks in mind, Becs? We kind of used all of our good ones last year, and I thought, 'Hey! My little sis is a mastermind at pranks, why not ask her?'"

"James," said Rebecca, leaning over and frowning down on him, "do you honestly think I'd tell you all my good ideas? I mean, you are my main target, so why give them to you?"

"Chocolate!" yelled James, making Marissa look at him like he was crazy. "I'll give you chocolate! I happen to know for a fact that you can't resist chocolate! I'll get you a huge slab from Honeydukes!" 

Rebecca just sighed. "James, you can't sway me that easily. Besides, I can too resist chocolate."

"Oh, no you can't!" James was sitting up now and was practically bellowing. He then turned and pointed to Remus. "Remus, give her some chocolate!"

"I don't need any chocolate!" yelled Rebecca, with a scowl on her face. She then saw that Remus had put his hand in his pocket, and her demeanor changed from denial to need. "Wait, Remus, you do have chocolate?"

Remus nodded. 

Rebecca put on her best puppy-face pout and said, "Can I please have it?"

"See! I told you that you can't resist!" James howled.

"Oh, shove off!" Rebecca snarled at her brother, then turned back to Remus and pouted again.

"Jeez, you know I can't resist it when you make that face." sighed Remus, relenting and giving Rebecca a bar of chocolate.

Rebecca squealed in delight (something that one never sees), and quickly started devouring the chocolate. James laid down again, looking thoroughly disappointed in Remus who had given into Rebecca without getting the vital information that he so desperately needed, and started muttering to himself about how he was so right about Rebecca's obsession.

Marissa, who had been laughing hysterically the entire time, was now rubbing Sirius' shoulders. Sirius was loving every minute of it.

Changing the subject, Remus said, "Hey, maybe you girls could help out James and tell him what's going on with Lily!"

The two girls looked highly confused.

"What are you on about, Remus?" asked Marissa. 

"Well…" and Remus began to tell the girls about Lily's apology. The girls looked more confused than ever.

"Lily apologized to JAMES?" Marissa said, looking astounded. "I knew it! Lily likes James!"

James shot up from his sprawled position and looked ecstatic.

Rebecca swallowed her chocolate quickly and snorted, "Yeah, right! Okay, no offense to you James, but she hates your guts." James looked like his happiness was deflating as he lay down again. Rebecca glared at Marissa for getting her brother's hopes up. "I'm sorry, James, but just because she apologized to you doesn't mean that she likes you! Look, we told her that she should be a bit nicer to you, so that's probably what she was doing."

"Yeah, okay," said James in a hollow voice.

Sirius, trying to ease the tension, changed the subject quickly. "Hey, Riss, did you ever figure out those charms that you had for homework?"

"Oh yeah! Those notes that Bradley gave me were amazing!" Marissa said.

"Well, so you know his name now?" Sirius asked with a jealous note to his voice.

"Oh, well, we sort of met up today and uh…" Marissa trailed off, blushing.

All of a sudden Sirius leapt to his feet. "You see?" he yelled to the other Marauders. "You see what I mean! This is exactly what I was talking about earlier! You see what I have to put up with? Why do I even bother?"

And without saying another word, Sirius stormed out of the common room. 

Marissa had a look of confusion and hurt on her face and asked, "Was it something I said?"

James, Remus, and Peter all shook their heads all thinking the same thing: "Poor Sirius." 

A/N: Whatcha think? Let us know please! Oh, and a big thank you to our editor, Missus Padfoot's roommate. She's amazing and we love her! Just to let you know, we have written all the way up to chapter 11, so we'll keep them comin'!


	7. Snogs, Snitches, and a Confused Lily

A/N: Hey guys! We just wanted to let you know how much we appreciate all of our reviewers! Much, much love! You guys rock! We'd also like to instigate a new thing - when you read a new chapter, tell us what your favorite part or line from the chapter was! We're curious to know what you think! Anyways, enjoy this chapter - it's a long one! With love, from the "fab Missuses" - heehee, thanks for the lovely nickname, Ladyloony!

**Chapter 7: Snogs, Snitches, and a Confused Lily Evans**

Sirius did not speak to Marissa for the next week, but James noticed that Sirius always stared at Marissa with a look of hunger and was always muttering to himself.

"Hell, if this keeps up, Sirius is going to end up in the mental ward at St. Mungo's!" muttered James to himself one class as Sirius kept glancing over at Marissa.

It wasn't until the next Tuesday that Sirius Black finally cracked.

Lily, Rebecca, and Marissa were walking together to their History of Magic class, when, all of a sudden, Lily and Rebecca saw Sirius dash out of a classroom that they were passing by, and push Marissa to the opposite wall with amazing force.

Sirius had Marissa pinned up against the wall, his hands on her shoulders, staring at her fiercely through his fanatical black eyes.

"Sirius! Wow, you sure -" Marissa started, shocked, but trying to conceal it by using flirtation.

Sirius quickly interrupted her. "I can't stand it any longer, Marissa! You're driving me crazy!" He shook her slightly with every sentence. "You want me. I definitely want you. Why shouldn't we be together when we're so damn perfect for each other?"

And without waiting for a reply, Sirius swooped down and started snogging her like there was no tomorrow. It didn't take long for Marissa to respond to his needing kisses, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as his arms slid down to her waist pulling her as close to him as possible in their passionate embrace.

A couple of fifth year boys started to make cat calls and some of the hopeful girls started to cry over their loss to Marissa (once again), but neither of these things seemed to matter to Marissa and Sirius. It was like they were the only two people in the world.

As they started to heat up even more, Rebecca, who looked disgusted, said to Lily, "God, it looks like they're trying to eat each other's faces! Let's get to class before I vomit!"

Lily thought the whole thing was kind of sweet, but nodded in agreement. Lily knew that Marissa would definitely be missing their next History of Magic class.

Sunlight streamed through the window and across the sleeping form of Lily Evans, her red hair looking like flames in the early morning light. As the sun continued to rise, Lily groaned from the bright rays disrupting her sleep. Throwing her arm over her eyes, Lily tried to block out the sun so she could sleep late. After a few minutes of fruitless attempts to fall back asleep, Lily finally gave up on sleep and stared up at her purple canopy.

'Of course it would be a Saturday that I wake up early and can't get back to sleep!' Lily sighed as she listened to the faint sounds of the morning call of the birds and the wind softly rattling her window.

Listening to these quiet sounds, Lily suddenly realized that she didn't hear any voices coming from the common room, and wondered where James and his friends were. Normally, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter congregated in the Head Boy and Girl's common room Saturday mornings, laughing and relaxing together until they headed off to breakfast together.

'I wonder where they all went?' thought Lily to herself offhandedly, scooting so she could sit and rest her back against her headboard. Thinking of the Head Boy made Lily sigh and run a hand through her red hair, wincing when she encountered tangles.

'Why is it whenever I'm around Potter, I get so tense and flustered? It's not like fifth year, where the only reason I ever even talked to him was when I was telling him off for one reason or another. He was such a jerk! But ever since sixth year, James has been a lot calmer. He doesn't torment Severus as much anymore, and he brags a lot less too,' Lily laughed quietly to herself. 'And he's stopped messing up his hair all the time, not that his hair ever has any semblance of order, but at least now he's not trying to look like he's just come back from flying through a hurricane!'

Letting a tired smile settle on her face, Lily rose from her bed and started getting dressed. 'I just don't understand; he's changed so much, but my reactions to him haven't. I still treat him as if he's gone off and done something terrible. Granted, he still plays pranks on people, especially Rebecca, but they aren't harmful or vindictive.'

By now Lily had finished getting dressed, so she headed out of her room into the empty common room. Glancing around as she walked through the common room for any signs of James and his friends, Lily strolled out of the portrait hole and proceeded to walk in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

'I just don't know what to do anymore, it's not like James even does anything to deserve having me harp on his case every time he breaths! I still treat him like he's plotting some dastardly crime, and yet even after I insult him, he still treats me kindly.'

With a pang, Lily remembered how James had asked her about the prefect meeting and she had automatically assumed he was being lewd or something.

'Merlin's beard! I'm such a heel; all he wanted was to discuss our Head Boy and Girl duties, and I treated him like he was giving me a prostitution offer or something! Even after I'm rude to him, he just gave me that look, like he was a puppy I'd just kicked or something!'

Lily stopped in front of the Fat Lady, lost in thought.

"Well honestly, are you going to say the password or are you going to just stand there all day?" huffed the Fat Lady in indignation.

Lily blushed and after mumbling " Gobbledegook", she scrambled through the portrait hole. As The Fat Lady swung shut behind her, Lily could have sworn she heard the portrait mumbling about 'crazy teenagers' and it being 'too early for such nonsense'.

Shaking her head, Lily headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor seventh year girls' room. Slowly opening the door so as not to startle any of the girls, Lily glanced at Marissa and Rebecca's bed, noticing that while Marissa was obviously still asleep, Rebecca's bed was empty. Befuddled, Lily made her way to Marissa's bedside and tried to stifle a snicker as she saw Marissa's position.

Marissa was sprawled on her stomach and half hanging off her bed with her legs tangled in the blankets that were strewn about the foot of the bed. Hearing a dripping sound, Lily noticed that Marissa was drooling, and because her head was over the edge of the bed, it was rolling down the side and onto a growing puddle on the floor.

"Really, Marissa, I don't understand how any boy would want to wake up to this!" Marissa grumbled peevishly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"It's too bloody early to be awake Lily," Marissa complained as she rolled onto her side away from the Head Girl. Grinning and shaking her head at Marissa's stubbornness, Lily tried to think of a way to get Marissa out of bed. Lily's glance stole over Rebecca's bed, and noticed that Rebecca's broom was missing from its customary place beside her trunk.

"Come on, Marissa, it looks like Rebecca's gone off with the boys to play Quidditch. We should go and see if they're almost ready for breakfast." Marissa merely growled and tried to ignore Lily. "Well, you never struck me as someone who would miss an opportunity seeing Sirius fly about on a broom, especially since it's Saturday and he won't be in his school uniform…" At this, the blond turned and gave Lily a searching look.

"Are you sure? I'm not getting out of this bed if I don't get some good ogling of Sirius." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure, and if you don't hurry up, I'll conjure water to get you out of bed."

Marissa sprang out of bed from the threat and glowered at Lily. "That was low Evans!"

"Yes, it was, now hurry up so we can go find Rebecca." With a snort, Marissa headed off to the showers, leaving Lily to wander over to Rebecca's bed to sit. Lily picked up a picture frame from her gothic friend's bedside table. The picture was of the Potter twins during the previous summer at a cabin in the woods. Rebecca had surprised James by jumping on his back as he was heading off to fly on his new broom and their mother had shot the picture of them. Seeing the twins in the picture being so comfortable with each other made Lily think about her dilemma with the Head Boy.

'Maybe I should try to be friends with James; it would make things easier for everyone if I wasn't being hostile to him all the time, especially for Rebecca.'

Lily was so distracted from her ponderings, she didn't hear Marissa enter the room again from her shower as she spelled her hair dry.

"Whatcha lookin' at Lily?"

Lily jumped and placed the moving picture back onto Rebecca's bedside table as she tried to slow her racing heartbeat.

"Merlin, Marissa! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Marissa merely smirked and was about to retort when a pillow smacked into her head.

"Bloody hell! It's too early to be hearing your racket! Either go back to bed or leave the rest of us in peace!" Marissa and Lily turned to Katherine's bed, where the said girl in question glared at them before pulling her blanket over her head curling in a ball. Katherine had always been a good friend to the girls, but she preferred to hang out with her Ravenclaw friends. The only bad thing about Katherine was that she was a real pill in the morning.

"You know, Katherine, sound can still penetrate the blanket," teased Marissa, as she threw her blond hair over her shoulder haughtily.

Lily and Marissa could barely hear Katherine's muffled reply of, "No, it can't!" before cracking up and dashing out of the dormitory to avoid any more flying bedding from the grouchy Gryffindor.

"Watch it, Padfoot!" yelled James, as a ferocious bludger zoomed towards Sirius.

Sirius quickly did a barrel roll to avoid the brutally hit bludger and looked over his shoulder.

"Jeez, Potter, you could ease up a bit! We're just playing a friendly game – I don't want to get my head knocked off!" Sirius yelled at Rebecca, who had a beater's bat in her hand and was cackling madly.

Sirius, James, Remus, and Rebecca were all at the Quidditch pitch playing a rousing game of two-on-two. All of them were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, except for Remus, because he was often too ill to play the game, but he, nonetheless, loved to play with his friends.

"Wait a minute!" barked Sirius, as realization dawned on his face. "I thought we agreed not to use the bludgers this game! Rebecca, you're supposed to be James' keeper! What are you doing with your bat?"

"Eh, James can handle being chaser and keeper," said Rebecca with a smirk. "I much more prefer making you dance like a sissy ballerina!"

"Hey, looks like we've got company, James," said Remus, as he pointed to one side of the stadium.

James looked down to see Lily and Marissa settling into one of the benches.

"Ooh, goodie!" said Sirius gleefully.

Sirius flew over to where Lily and Marissa were sitting and flashed them his girl-swooning smile. 

"Hey, sexy!" said Sirius to Marissa as he landed and gave her a kiss.

"Oi!" called out James. "Padfoot! We're in the middle of a game! Stop snogging Marissa and get back here!" 

"Hold your hippogriffs!" bellowed back Sirius. Suddenly, his face lit up. "Just come over here, Prongs! I just got a brilliant idea!"

James, Remus, and Rebecca flew over to where the rest were, as Sirius turned to Marissa and Lily.

"How would you smashing girls like to make this game three-on-three?" Sirius asked, expecting a negative response from the girls.

Marissa started to pull her long, wavy hair into a pony tail as she replied, "Sure, why not? I need my workout for the day."

Lily, on the other hand, had an eager gleam in her eyes and scoffed, "Bring it on!"

James looked very surprised at Lily's confident remark. He had never seen Lily on a broom, or even knew whether or not she was the athletic type. But now that James thought about it, Lily's lean figure did have an athletic build. Not that he was staring at her figure or anything.

As Remus and Rebecca landed, James started splitting up the teams again. "All-right then, Becs and I can take Marissa. Sirius, you and Remus can take Lily. Each team can have a keeper, and two chasers, though one of the chasers will double up as a seeker, otherwise we'll be at this game forever!"

Nodding in agreement, Marissa and Lily headed off to the broom shed to borrow some of the school's old brooms. As they headed off, Sirius turned to Rebecca and glowered at her. "I don't care how well you think your teammates can do without you as a keeper, there'll be no bludgers this time!"

Rebecca leveled one of her trademark glares at Sirius. "Oh, sod off, Sirius! You're just upset because you look like a pansy trying to dodge the bludgers."

James and Remus chuckled at the two as they bickered with each other.

"That's rich, coming from someone who acts like a bloke on the pitch!"

"Oh, for the love of-, you're just upset that all the girls on the team have more balls than you do." Remus and James were slack-jawed at Rebecca's remark while Sirius tried to control the flush of his cheeks.

"Rebecca! Honestly, we can't leave you alone for a second before you're being lewd!" Rebecca rolled her eyes and turned to face Lily and Marissa, who had returned from getting brooms in time to hear her remarks. "'Honestly' yourself, Lily. Besides, isn't Marissa the lewd one in the group?"

Marissa, surpressing a grin, merely shrugged her shoulders in agreement, while Lily started chastising Rebecca, who in turn was ignoring the Head Girl's ranting. James couldn't help but laugh at his sister's antics, and the way she was making Lily flush in irritation.

Marissa, growing bored with just standing around, rolled her eyes at the pair and sighed heavily.

"Oh, come off it! James, grab your 'other half' and Sirius, you grab our lovely head girl so we can actually play and not stand around watching these two have at it!" Without further ado Marissa nodded to Sirius, who grinned mischievously and promptly picked up the arguing Head Girl and headed towards the opposite side of the field with Remus following quickly behind.

"SIRIUS BLACK! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! I'LL TAKE POINTS FROM GRYFIFNDOR IF I HAVE TO! SIRIUS!" Lily's enraged shouting did nothing but cause the Potter twins and Marissa to laugh as they mounted their brooms.

"As you wish!" said Sirius, and he dropped her with a loud thud.

"Ouch!" cried Lily as she landed hard on her butt. She got up with a furious glare at Sirius, as she rubbed her backside. "You're lucky you're on my team, Black, cause you would be knocked off your broom in the first five seconds if you weren't."

"Oh, I'm trembling, Miss Carrot-top!" Sirius said mockingly. "Just get on your broom so we can play!" 

"Fine!" yelled Lily and in a huff she mounted her broom as the game was started.

As the game went on, James was amazed at the talent that Lily had been hiding the last seven years. Although she really didn't have the arm strength of a chaser, she was quick on a broom, and her reflexes were amazing. What impressed James the most, however, was at the very end of the game. As the chasers battled on, Lily and James had both spotted the Snitch near the ground, next to the opposite end's goal post, and both raced to get to it first. They both pulled into a spectacular dive, shoulder to shoulder. James glanced over at Lily and saw her face glistening with beads of sweat as she put her whole heart into concentrating on catching that Snitch. Even now James thought that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Quickly, James broke out of his reverie, sped up, and just as he was about to grab the Snitch, Lily rammed into him, did a barrel roll all the way around him till she was under him and caught the Snitch right under his nose. James had been so distracted by her spectacular move, that he had lost the Snitch to her.

"Wow," thought James as he looked at her in awe. "That was hot!"

Everyone looked stunned as Lily held up the Snitch in triumph.

"Merlin's beard, Lily!" yelled Sirius. "Where the hell did you learn to fly like that?"

Lily stopped doing her victory dance and started to blush. "Actually, I have no idea. I've only flown a couple of times; I've never actually played Quidditch before."

"You're kidding!" laughed Remus. "That was amazing!"

James glanced over at his twin. Rebecca made eye contact with him and they understood each other completely. It was strange – sometimes James and Rebecca would have these weird connections because they were twins and they were able to sort of read each other's thoughts. This was one of those times. James and Rebecca both thought that Lily Evans needed to be Gryffindor's new seeker.

A/N Hey sorry for not replying to any of Your Reviews…. Missus Moony has been slacking off a bit…. hangs head in shame

riduculouslyriddikulus: bows Why thank you very much!

Cosmopolitan: snicker Missus Padfoot n I just loved that scene, we were crackin' up so bad when we wrote it.

Phoenixtear19: Yea, Sirius did have a hard time last chapter… but I think he's much happier now waggles eyebrows

Stay tuned for chapter 8! I'll have it posted as soon as it shows up on (where we also have the story posted) … that site takes forever for the chapters to get processed for updates…. growl


	8. GAHHHHHHHH!

A/N: Yeah, so this one is by far our favorite chapter so far, namely cause it was just too much fun to write. (Haha, we did some acting out...) Anyways, much love to our faithful readers! Have fun reading this one!

**Chapter 8: GAHHHHH!**

"Come on, Lily, please?" pleaded Rebecca on Monday morning after their potions class. Rebecca, Sirius, and especially James, as he was captain of the team, had been begging Lily to tryout for the Gryffindor Quidditch team since Lily's amazing display on Saturday. 

"Jeez, you don't lay off me for a moment!" cried Lily as she, Rebecca, and Marissa were heading to the Gryffindor tower. "I told all of you that I would think about it! Just leave me in peace, and stop nagging me, already!"

"Well, you were just so good on Saturday!" said Rebecca exasperatedly. "You can't blame us for wanting talent like that on our team, especially when one of our only spots open this year is seeker!"

"I don't see what you guys are so excited about," said Marissa as the three walked through the portrait hole after giving the Fat Lady the password ("Gobbledegook."). "It's just Quidditch!"

Just as the three stepped into the common room, there was a loud bang and a bright flash of light that instantly blinded them. After a moment of trying to blink past the spots in their eyes from the obvious flash of a camera, the three befuddled girls heard the entire common room exploding with laughter.

Suddenly, Lily's stomach felt cold,… along with her legs.

Glancing down quickly, Lily's face burned with embarrassment. Her shirt was now rolled up to reveal as much stomach as possible, and her skirt was extremely short.

She was wearing Marissa's clothes.

"JAMES POTTER! WHAT THE BLAZES DID YOU JUST DO TO MY CLOTHES!"

James, standing beside the fireplace along with Remus, Sirius, and Peter, blanched and waved his arms frantically. "Lily! Uh, that is, I- I mean we, well…We didn't know that, uh, you three were, …um… going to be the next ones to walk into the common room! Honestly! We were just trying out a spell that would change someone's clothes to look like someone else's'!"James couldn't help but stare up and down at Lily's not-so-modest figure as he desperately tried to explain his mistake. 'Dang!' he thought, 'Who knew she was hiding that?'

Lily seethed as she tried to cover her stomach with one arm and tugging fruitlessly to lower the skirt with her other arm. "WELL GUESS WHAT POTTER, IT WORKED! NOW WHAT'S THE STUPID COUNTER CURSE!"

Lily suddenly noticed that Peter was holding a muggle camera, and her flushed face turned even redder as she realized that Peter was holding what could become very incriminating blackmail material.

"PETER PETTIGREW! YOU GIVE ME THAT CAMERA RIGHT NOW OR I'LL CUT YOUR HEART OUT WITH A SPOON!" Lily hollered at the trembling boy. Marissa looked at her friend questionably, "Why a spoon love, why not an axe or a sword, or something?"

Lily's glare never left Peter as she yelled, "BECAUSE IT'S DULL AND WILL HURT MORE!" causing the said boy in question to pale even further, squeak, and take off running.

Sirius threw up his arms and started hopping up and down yelling, "Pete! Over here! Throw it over here!" But Peter, because of the roaring laughter of the common room or just because he was so frightened, didn't hear him. Growling, Lily leapt after Peter, or rather, she attempted to.

Apparently, she was also wearing Marissa's three inch stiletto heels.

Hissing in indignation, Lily wobbled after Peter, trying to roll the bottom of her shirt down over her stomach and the same time attempting to keep the bottom of the short skirt from showing her knickers.

Meanwhile, Rebecca and Marissa were calmly inspecting their new outfits. Rebecca had apparently gotten Lily's clothes, as her new outfit looked impeccably clean and pristine. Not a blasted hole or tear or chain anywhere.

"Hmm…" hummed Rebecca thoughtfully, "I'd forgotten what the school uniform was supposed to look like on me."

Marissa nodded her head distractedly as she inspected her new outfit as well. She was now wearing Rebecca's uniform, with the sleeves of both her cardigan and collared shirt torn off at the shoulders, and a large tear cut diagonally from roughly her navel to the right over her ribs. Her skirt was now longer than her original uniform, but it was torn all they way across the bottom, making it about four inches shorter than it had been before Rebecca had 'fixed' it. Marissa was also now wearing Rebecca's knee high combat boot that had chains across the back of her calves.

Marissa fingered the frayed edges of her sleeves. "Well, it's just not the same without the tattoo…" Shrugging, she started tugging on the skirt, making it ride high on her thighs. Inspecting the length Marissa smiled, "much better!", and was about to charm the skirt to stay that way until Rebecca slapped her wand away.

"I don't care if you're wearing my clothes at the moment, but don't you dare mess with them."

Marissa's retort was cut off by a loud crashing noise coming from the staircase, where Lily had presumably tripped. The Head Girl was growling as she was trying to use the wall for support to pull herself off the floor, glaring at Peter, who was hiding behind a random fourth year.

"THAT'S IT, POTTER! BECAUSE OF THIS…THIS CHARM, I REFUSE TO BE ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!" screamed Lily as she was finally able to push her self up and start hobbling after Peter again.

Rebecca, who until then had calmly been watching the whole proceedings, turned to her twin brother and snarled at him. "JAMES, YOU BLOCK-HEAD! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

She quickly snatched a poker that was near the fireplace and started advancing on her brother. James paled and muttered a shaky, "oh hell", before taking off like Peter had previously done.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rebecca, wasting no time in chasing after her brother and waving the poker above her head. Unlike Lily, she obviously had no problem running, considering Rebecca was wearing the Head Girl's loafers.

As Peter and James' screams rang through the common room, Marissa shook her head in bemusement and turned to her boyfriend, posing like a model. "So love, how do I look?"

Sirius grinned and eyed his girlfriend appreciatively. "The outfit looks hot, Marissa!" He was surprised when Marissa scowled at him. "What?"

"So you think Rebecca looks hot in this outfit?" Sirius could tell this conversation wasn't headed in a pleasant direction.

"No, love! That's not what I meant! I merely-" Marissa cut him off with a glare. "So you're trying to imply that Rebecca looks hotter in this outfit than I do?"

"Aw, Pumpkin Pasty, I never said anything like that! You know I think you're the hottest thing to ever step foot in Hogwarts!" said Sirius quickly, as Rebecca was still chasing James, Lily was still chasing a squealing Peter, and the whole common room could not stop laughing at the funny spectacle.

"Oh, but Rebecca's clothes are hotter than mine? Is that it?" Marissa said, becoming more and more flustered.

"Oh, that is a definite negative, love," smiled Sirius.

"Good! That's what I thought."

Just then, Rebecca had finally caught up to James, grabbed the back of his collar, and bellowed "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The collar began pulling a frantic James upward, until he was right above the fireplace. Rebecca aimed the poker like it was a javelin and threw it right at her twin. Just before it was to hit James square in his ghostly white face, Rebecca cocked her wand ever so slightly, causing the poker to pin him to the wall by his collar.

"GET ME DOWN, NOW!" James bellowed. 

"Hmm…you know, dear brother, you'd make a very lovely addition to the Gryffindor common room," Rebecca said contemplatively, as she stopped to admire her work with her head cocked. James squirmed, trying to get free. Remus was just laughing his head off, rolling on the floor.

"Come on, Moony! Help me!" cried James.

Remus looked at Rebecca, who still had her wand in her hand and a smirk on her face which clearly said "don't you dare try", and laughed, "No, I don't think I will, Prongs! You're on your own this time!"

Lily was still running around in circles, chasing after Peter. Peter was starting to aim completely random spells at her from behind his back. "_Stupefy_! _Impedimenta_! Uh…_Aguamenti_!" Because of Peter's lack of aim, the last spell flew completely in the opposite direction and hit Marissa squarely in the face.

With her beautiful curls completely soaked, her mascara running down her face, Marissa looked absolutely menacing. She was starting to turn a deep red, looking like she was going to explode.

"THAT'S IT! I CHALLENGE ALL OF YOU MARAUDERS TO A DUEL!" Marissa screeched, causing the whole common room to stop.

"Ooh, hon, you'll need a second!" said Sirius like a puppy. "Can I be your second?"

"Shut up, Sirius! You're a Marauder too!" Marissa growled, then sighed in exasperation. "Not a wizard's duel, you dolts! A prank duel!"

"Huh?" said all four of the Marauders.

"You guys think you're so great at your pranks, but your reign has come to an end! I think that Rebecca, Lily, and I could do better!" said Marissa confidently, her hair dripping. Rebecca, who looked like Christmas had come early that year, snickered quietly, "This'll be fun!"

"Yeah, right!" scoffed James, who was still dangling from the wall. "You? Out-prank us? Now that's a laugh."

Lily, who was still trying desperately to cover herself up, whined, "Please, leave me out of this!"

"You want to bet?" Marissa retorted at James, as Rebecca cackled at her brother's dangling form. "We've got Rebecca on our team, and she has better pranks than all of you Marauders combined!"

Sirius looked at each one of the Marauders individually, then nodded. "All right," he said, winking at his drenched girlfriend. "You're on!"

"Can't I just be the judge or something?" Lily said quietly.

"NO!" yelled both Marissa and Rebecca.

And with that, the girls grabbed Lily and left to go to Lily's common room, leaving James still hanging, Remus scratching his head, Peter quivering, and Sirius just shaking his head.

"Those girls don't know what they've gotten themselves into," Sirius said, smirking, crossing his arms.

"Can you PLEASE get me down now?" whined James. 

A/N: DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! See that lovely yellow box? That's for you to use! So use it! Tell us your favorite part or quote from this chapter! We would greaty greatly appreciate it! Oh, and ten points to those lovely people who know what movie the whole "cut your heart out with a spoon" part is from! It's one of Missus Padfoot's favorite movies!


	9. Lily's Rantings and Sneaky Friends

A/N: Hey guys! We are hoping that this chapter made our story move to the front of the line...if not, there will be two very angry Missuses. Anyways, for those of you who were wondering what movie the quote from the last chapter was from, it's from Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, which happens to be one of Missus Padfoot's favorites. If you haven't seen it, well, that's a shame, cause it's a brilliant movie, so go watch it. For those of you who have seen it and knew that the quote was from that movie - take ten brownie points. Woohoo! Ok, enough rambling - enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 9: Lily's Ranting and Sneaky Friends**

"THE NERVE OF THEM! CASTING SPELLS LIKE THAT! I OUGHT TO REPORT THEM TO PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL! THEY SHOULD BE ASHAMED THAT THEY'VE MADE THE HEAD BOY AND GIRL LOOK LIKE IDIOTS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL-"

"Do you think we should stop her, or let her rant for another hour?" Marissa questioned Rebecca, as they sat in Lily and James' common room listening to Lily rant about the prank the marauders had played on them.

Rebecca glanced at her watch with boredom. "Well, she's been at this for two hours, you'd think she'd have lost interest by now or at least calmed down." Shaking her head Rebecca continued, "Don't get me wrong, I love it when she yells at James. I think it puts him back in his place, but I hate it when she yells at us when she has a lack of any other audience."

In front of the fire, pacing, Lily was still ranting oblivious that her two friends had long stopped paying attention to her. "-HOW COULD DUMBLEDORE EVEN CONSIDER THAT BLOCKHEAD! HE'S NEVER EVEN BEEN A PREFECT! HE'S JUST A JERK THAT THINKS HE CAN GET AWAY WITH MURDER! I SWEAR IF HE EVEN THINKS ABOUT TRYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT--"

Marissa stared at Lily with a sense of morbid fascination. "You've got to admit, though, it's pretty impressive that she's gone this long and not even repeated herself once."

"Well, if you ask me, this got old after thirty minutes. I'm going to try to cast a cheering charm on her, want to help?" With that, Rebecca and Marissa both pushed themselves off the couch and headed towards Lily, who was still ranting at the top of her voice.

"-THINKS HE'S ALL THAT! HE'S NOTHING BUT A WIZARD VERSION OF A STUPID JOCK, AND IT HAS GOTTEN ON MY EVERY LAST NERVE! JUST WAIT 'TILL--"

Rebecca and Marissa each quickly grabbed one of Lily's arms, pointed their wands at her, and muttered a quick cheering charm. Lily instantly went limp as her pent up anger at James dissipated.

Lily's two friends immediately escorted the Head Girl to one of the couches, where she sat with a loud sigh. "Feeling better love?" questioned Marissa as she settled on the couch beside her friend.

"Yes, thanks for the charm. I really needed it."

Rebecca snorted. "Actually, I think Marissa and I needed it more. We've had to listen to your 'James is a total loser' speech for the past-" she glanced at watch again, "-two hours, twenty three minuets, and sixteen seconds."

Lily and Marissa both laughed at their friend's deadpanned expression. "I'm sorry, guys. I was just so mad at James! He infuriates me enough without pulling stunts like that!"

Marissa threw her head back and draped a hand across her forehead dramatically. "Oh no, not James again! Why don't we talk about something other than James!"

Rebecca interjected quickly, "Yes, why don't we talk about how Lily should try out for the Gryffindor Seeker." The two other Gryffindors groaned at the gothic girl's suggestion.

"Becs, love, that's not 'something other than James'!" Marissa whined as Lily sighed again. "Rebecca, I told you I would think about it! And besides, after the stunt your brother pulled, I'm not so sure I want to be playing on the same team as him!"

"Lily, you're just stalling and trying to worm your way out of something we all think you'd be wonderful at! And trying to use James as an excuse won't work. He's known for acting completely professional on the Quidditch pitch," Rebecca replied, waving her hand dismissively. "Though in all honesty it's probably because he acts more like a general commanding his troops than a captain practicing with his housemates."

Marissa inspected her finger nails with boredom. "Honestly Becs, I really don't see what all the fuss is about Quidditch; it's just a game. And besides, if Lily joins the Quidditch team, then I'll be left by myself at the games with 'The Fan Club'!"

At the other two girls' confused looks, Marissa elaborated. "You know, that group of first years that followed us around all the time last school year, giggling and staring at us?"

"Well, just sit with Remus and Peter if they bother you that much!" scoffed Rebecca, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, if Lily joins the Quidditch team, she'll be too busy with her Head Girl duties and Quidditch practices to be worried about what prank we're going to pull on my dear brother and his friends."

Marissa instantly leaned forward on the couch. "That's bloody brilliant Rebecca!" Lily, on the other hand, glowered at her two friends.

"Hello? Still sitting here!" Lily jumped slightly when Marissa laid a hand on her shoulder and stared at her intently.

"Lily," she began, talking like a professor lecturing a student, "it has come to my attention that it would be best if you tried out for Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Oh for heavens sake! I told everyone I would think about it, and that's final!" Lily snapped at her two friends. Not looking cowed in the slightest, Rebecca and Marissa merely smirked at each other.

"Sure, Lily, whatever you say."

The next week found Marissa and Rebecca in the Gryffindor common room, huddled near a notice on the announcement board with a group of other classmates. "Becs, are you sure this is a good idea? She did say she was going to think about it."

Rebecca gave Marissa an exasperated glare as she turned back to the notice on the board. "You know as well as I do that unless we sign her up ourselves, Lily will stall until it's too late to sign up so she won't have to make a choice about trying out for the Quidditch team."

Marissa threw her hands up in defeat. "Well, all right, but when she finds out we've signed her up for the tryouts without her permission, it's going to be your head that gets stuck on a platter – not mine."

Marissa snuck a look over her gothic friend's shoulder as she penned Lily Evans name on the sign-up roster for the Quidditch tryouts. The page was almost completely full of names of hopeful Gryffindors attempting to tryout for the two open positions on the Quidditch team – Seeker, and a Chaser. As Rebecca finished signing Lily up, (her name was already on the list as a returning player), she nodded and stepped back to give some of the other students a chance to sign up before the deadline.

Satisfied with what they had done, Marissa grinned at Rebecca mischievously.. "Well, somebody looks like the cat that ate the canary."

The two girls turned to face James, Sirius, and Remus, who had just stepped into the common room. Marissa smiled in greeting to the three while Rebecca received a quick hug and noogie from her twin. After escaping her brother's grip, Rebecca tried to tame her hair while she stared at the three boys with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, James, you're missing one of your cohorts."

James looked befuddled as he turned to glance at his two remaining friends. "Dammit, where did Peter disappear to again?" Rebecca and Marissa shared a questioning glance before Marissa mentioned what they'd both been thinking.

"Again? Has he been doing this a lot lately?"

Sirius snorted at Marissa's question. "A lot? It seems he spends more time disappearing than hanging out nowadays. I thought he was sneaking off to the kitchens, except if he did he'd be as big as a hippogriff from as much time he spends away from us."

Rebecca looked thoughtful at Sirius' speculation before stepping over to Remus and promptly began searching his pockets

The entire group, minus Remus and Rebecca, looked shocked at seeing the stoic girl putting her hand in Remus' pockets. While the others' jaws were becoming close acquaintances with the floor, James looked like he was trying to decide whether to yell at Rebecca for groping his friend, or yelling at Remus for letting his twin sister grope him. Seeing Rebecca continue to search his friend, he decided on the former.

"REBECCA! What on earth do you think your doing?"

"Looking for chocolate, James. Remus almost always carries chocolate on him, and I got a craving when Sirius was going on about the kitchens," Rebecca replied calmly, still frisking Remus, who by his time had a faint blush on his cheeks from the way his friends were staring at him.

"That still doesn't explain why you're sticking your hand in his pockets!"

Rebecca cackled and pulled out a small chocolate bar with a flourish from Remus' trouser pocket. Remus sighed as he answered for Rebecca, as the said girl in question was now eating the chocolate with a blissful expression on her face.

"It's all right, James; I'm used to it. Rebecca always searches me when she wants chocolate."

Marissa looked impressed, and nodded to herself. "Gotta try that tactic sometime, bloody brilliant that is. Though, how does the chocolate not melt if it's been in your trouser pockets?"

Remus shrugged. "I used a preserving spell on my chocolate so I don't have to worry about it melting all over my books and clothes." Trying to turn everyone's attention away from what had just happened, Remus changed the subject quickly.

"So what were you two doing before we showed up? You both seemed rather pleased with yourselves."

Rebecca, still eating the stolen chocolate, shrugged. "Oh, just executing an evil plot on an unsuspecting victim. Nothing much."

"So who's your victim this time?"

Marissa and Rebecca were both startled to see the Head Girl standing off to the side of the group, having just arrived in time to hear Rebecca's comment.

"Oh, Lily! What are you doing here?" Marissa questioned, dumbfounded at the sudden appearance of her friend.

"I was looking for you two. We're supposed to be studying together right now." As Marissa started making excuses for missing the study session, Rebecca leaned over to her brother and discreetly hissed in his ear.

"James, didn't the deadline for signing up for Quidditch tryouts end two minutes ago? Go get the sheet like the good little captain you're supposed to be!" James gave his sister an odd look, wondering why she was suddenly interested in him enforcing the deadline, and went over to the announcement board.

Taking the sheet down, James was glancing at the list of names when he noticed a particular name towards the bottom of the sheet. He couldn't help but stop and stare in shock at what he was seeing.

"Lily? You decided to sign up for try outs? That's wonderful! I'm sure you'll do brilliantly at the tryouts!" Lily, hearing James, stopped and stared at him in utter confusion.

"Potter," Lily slowly replied, wondering if James had lost his marbles and was seeing things, "I didn't sign up for the tryouts."

"Yes you did. Your name's right here on the sign up sheet! Honestly Lily, you'd think you would remember signing up for something this important!" At this Lily froze, before turning suddenly to her two friends, who were obviously trying to look nonchalant and avoid her gaze.

"What…did…you…DO?" Lily said slowly, her anger rising as she glowered at her two best friends, her hands clutched at her sides.

"Lily, we did you a huge favor – you never were going to sign up yourself and, well, the team needs someone with your talent, instead of the dunderheads that we usually get as seekers," Rebecca said calmly, not at all threatened by Lily's fury.

Lily just sputtered in response to Rebecca's comment. "Well, I supp– no – can't believe that you two…Potter, you bloody better let me take my name off that list!"

At that moment, Rebecca and James had one of their "twin" moments, and James distinctly heard Rebecca's voice inside his head. "James, get that list to McGonagall before she gets her name off!"

James pretended like he didn't hear Lily's demand. "Well, if that's everyone who wants to try out for the Quidditch team, I'll take this list to McGonagall right now!" he yelled as Lily started to grab for the list. James held it high above his head so that Lily couldn't reach. Lily began jumping up and down in futile attempts to seize the sheet of paper from James' grasp.

"James Potter, you give me that list now!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Lily," said James with a lopsided grin on his face, still struggling to get away from Lily. "But I'm afraid that there's nothing I can do! You see, I would take your name off the list, but it's impossible because I put this charm on it that'll make it so that whoever signs up is in a contract with the team – you must try out!"

Lily's mouth dropped, but then she quickly snarled in retort as she bobbed up and down, "You did no such thing, Potter! You know perfectly well that there is no reason for you to do that, considering that you always have huge loads of people that want to try out for the team and most of them are horrendous at playing! You're a big fat liar, Potter, now give me that list!" 

Marissa quickly flicked her wand at the list and said quietly, "There's a charm on it now…"

Lily stopped her hopping to look over at her friend in horror. "You're my best friend! You're supposed to be on MY side!"

"A best friend who knows what's best for you, Lily," Marissa said innocently, twirling her wand around in her fingers and gazing casually at the ceiling.

James, who had stolen his chance to get out of the room as soon as Lily was distracted, was now zooming towards the portrait hole, knocking over little first years who had come to watch the commotion.

"Wait a minute…" said Lily to herself. "I still have my wand!" She grabbed her wand out of her pocket and just as she was about to summon the list, Sirius bounded out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground.

"Run, Prongs, run!" laughed Sirius, who was now on top of a bellowing Lily.

"SIRIUS BLACK, YOU GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!" Lily screeched struggling to get her tiny body out from underneath Sirius' muscular build.

"Hey, Sirius is only supposed to do that to me!" Marissa whined as James ran through the portrait hole laughing his head off, the crowd of gathered Gryffindors dying with laughter once again from another Lily and James episode.

**A/N**: Please, please, please review! We will love you forever! We really want to know what you think. Feed back is good, people! It gives us more motivation to write more! (even though we've already written to chapter 14, and will probably write more this weekend!) Well, loves from the Missuses!

Missus Moony: M'kay guys! I'm sorry I've fallen behind again on replying to all of your reviews! Here's the reply's to chapter 7 and chapter 8

**Chapter 7 Reviews**

WhiteCamellia: Yea, Missus Padfoot n' I remembered how in the HP books, James was mentioned as being a Chaser, not a Seeker like he was portrayed in the movie. We'll have a conversation MUCH later in the story that has the Potter twins and Lily arguing about what positions Lily n James' kids would play. But shhhhh! Don't let Missus Padfoot know I'm telling stuff! Looks around fervently

cosmopolitan: Awww… I hope you like the later chapters better! puppy face

phoenixtear19: Yep! I think Missus Padfoot enjoyed writing that section a little too much…. mischievous grin aimed at Missus Padfoot

harry-an-ginny: blush Why thank! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

potterchik: Grin Yea, we liked the idea of both Lily and James being Quidditch oriented.

**Chapter 8 reviews!**

cosmopolitan: chowin' down on Chocolate Make u bery muff!

WhiteCamellia: Ehhh? What yellow box? confused face Ah well, Missus Padfoot will probably explain it and then I'll feel like a dork for not knowing…. Grin Ah what a way to live! (jk!)

WinterArtist: Does Rebecca like Remus? chackles like a maniac You'll have to see! (but you'll be able how she feels after a couple of chapters! Promise!)

the-enchantress-of-the-lament: bows I'm glad you like the story!


	10. A Very Interesting Potions Class

A/N: Hey guys! We experienced quite the scare earlier this week - Missus Padfoot's computer crashed. But luckily we got it back and our story is safe! (at the cost of 90 bucks to keep all the files on the computer safe and three days of agony wondering if the eighteen chapters we had written just went down the drain.) Anyways, for those of you who don't know, the song in this chapter is Madonna's "Like a Virgin". Yes, we know that Madonna wasn't popular during the Maurader's era, but we really don't care. Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 10: A Very Interesting Potions Class**

Later that week found the three girls sitting in Potions class, waiting awkwardly for Professor Slughorn to arrive. Since the fiasco earlier in the week with Rebecca and Marissa signing Lily up for the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts, Lily had refused to speak to her friends. She would spend all class alternating between pretending the other two girls didn't exist and glaring at them heatedly. The two said girls in question were growing annoyed at Lily's continuous silent treatment and were trying to figure out ways to get Lily to open up again.

Marissa, deciding to try her luck against Lily again, 'accidentally' dropped her quill on the floor beside Lily's feet.

Lily pretended she hadn't noticed.

Sighing softly in frustration, Marissa turned to Lily, "Hey Lils, do you think you could pass me my quill? I can't quite reach it." She waited to see if her friend would break and at least acknowledge Marissa's inquiry.

The Head Girl continued to ignore her.

Marissa attempted to get Lily's attention again. "Lily?" Lily stiffened at the sound of her name, and snapped her head towards her friend.

"There's a reason you have a wand, Eliott!" Lily snarled.

Marissa sighed again, before pulling out her wand and muttering a quiet, "_Accio quill_". She was frustrated that Lily was still so upset at having her name put on the tryout list and couldn't figure out how to get her friend out of her funk.

Rifling through her notes in boredom, Marissa idly wondered what was taking the professor so long to get to class. A note scrawled at the bottom of one of her pages caught her eye, and Marissa's eyes lit up as she read what she had written two weeks earlier.

The note written on the page was a description of the modified _sonorus acroama_ charm she created after having to do research on the original charm for make up work for Professor Flitwick. Grinning, Marissa looked around the room, trying to decide who she was going to test the charm on. Her eyes landed on Peter Pettigrew sitting quietly next to Remus.

With a malicious smile, Marissa thought, "Ooh, fresh meat!" She pulled out her wand, took careful aim, and thought the wordless charm, "_Sonorus acroamicite ingressusio_!" But just as the charm was being released from her wand, Rebecca, who was sitting right next to Marissa, leaned forward to put her head on the table, causing the charm to hit her instead of Peter.

Marissa gasped in horror as her best friend immediately jumped up onto the desk getting everyone's attention. Rebecca started to sing very loudly and was dancing very uncharacteristically, her eyes widening with wonder as to why she had no control over what she was doing.

"I made it through the wilderness,  
You know I made it through-ooh  
Didn't know how lost I was until I found you…"

Everyone in the classroom burst out laughing. It was quite the spectacle to see Rebecca, the school rebel and one of the most feared students, singing to Madonna and dancing with such skill.

Sirius started cat calling and dancing along. "Woohoo! Yeah! Get down with your bad self, Rebecca!"

Remus and James were starting to cry, they were laughing so hard. Lily, on the other hand, looked concerned and looked at Marissa in exasperation.

"Don't just stand there - do something!" cried Lily.

Marissa looked frantic. "I…I…I don't know the counter-charm!" she exclaimed, Rebecca's eyes glaring at Marissa as she started to shimmy uncontrollably. "I was trying to get Pettigrew and you got in my way at the last minute! I'm sorry! Lily, help me figure out the counter-charm!"

Finally, due to her brilliance in Charms, Lily was able to make up a quick counter-charm and release Rebecca from her profound embarrassment just as Professor Slughorn walked into the classroom.

As Rebecca climbed down to her seat, she hissed over to Marissa vehemently, "What the bloody hell were you trying to do to me? Destroy my reputation? You're lucky I don't strangle you with my bare hands right now!"

"I told you I was sorry!" Marissa exclaimed. "You got in my way! I wanted to test out that charm for our prank war!"

"It was quite a brilliant charm, though, I must say," said Lily who surprisingly was actually smiling at Marissa.

Marissa looked stunned. Then she smiled, "Thanks! Wow, see, Becs? You can't be mad at me cause Lily thought it was brilliant!"

Rebecca grumbled, "Yeah, well, maybe we could use this infernal charm to our advantage."

The other two girls looked at her inquiringly, as a grin was slowly growing on Rebecca's face.

"I definitely would kill to see my brother shimmy like that!" Rebecca whispered as the other two girls tried to stifle their laughter. Marissa then turned her attention to Lily.

"Forgive us?" Marissa asked Lily.

"How could I not?" Lily sighed as she looked at her two best friends. They had always been there for each other ever since their first year. Lily knew she could never be mad at them for too long. They had been through too much together. Lily remembered the very day that they became best friends…

**Flashback**

_Lily Evens clutched her trunk handle as she stood open mouthed at the sight of the glistening red engine. She'd hardly believed it when an official letter was delivered to her house on her eleventh birthday, claiming she was a witch and was enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the upcoming school year. The whole summer was a blur as she visited Diagon Ally for the first time, seeing hundreds of witches, wizards, and other random creatures she had previously thought to be purely fictional._

_Now that September 1st had arrived, Lily found herself feeling overwhelmed at sight of so many kids, well, witches and wizards, at the platform._

_'I hope I don't make a fool of myself for being the only one who doesn't know a lick of magic! Surely there are loads of kids that come from un-magical backgrounds!' Lily worried excessively as she kissed her parents and older sister, Petunia (to her disgust), goodbye and climbed on the train, dragging her trunk behind her._

_As she tried to maneuver through the narrow platform teeming with students, Lily desperately looked for an empty compartment where she could set her school things. Getting knocked about by a group of passing upper class-men, Lily tumbled into a compartment, sighing with relief when she noticed that it was devoid of any other trunks or students._

_Exhausted, Lily set down her trunk and threw herself onto one of the seats, vaguely wondering how long the train ride would take before she arrived at Hogwarts._

_A loud crash in the corridor disrupted any further ponderings along those lines. Lily jumped out of her seat and pulled open the compartment door to see what was happening. Stumbling into the corridor, she immediately noticed two older students pinning another student, obviously a first year, to the wall._

_"What on earth are you doing?" Lily demanded, though it sounded more like a squeak than a shout, catching the two boys' attention. The boys looked startled at her interruption, but sneered when they realized she had to be a first-year._

_"Bugger off, pipsqueak, otherwise you're gonna find yourself in the same situation as this little punk." Lily finally got a closer look at the student being harassed. The first-year was a girl, and although she wasn't wearing school robes, judging by the lack of a school emblem, she was dressed in simple black robes, with her shoulder length black hair pulled into two pigtails._

_One of the boys growled, annoyed that Lily was still standing there staring at them, and advanced on her. "Look, freak, just turn around and go back to wherever you came from before we decide you need to learn a little respect along with this punk!"_

_Lily started shaking as the boy stood in front of her, glowering as if he was daring her to even try to contradict him. The group was startled when a girl stepped in front of Lily, pushing her to the side with her truck._

_The girl looked unflinchingly at the two boys. "I'm sorry, is there a problem here?" The said girl had long blonde hair and was dressed in a light blue robe, apparently coming from a magical family, as well. Lily noticed that while the new girl was taller than the petite Lily, she was still a lot shorter than both of the boys. But despite this, she was refusing to back down to the boys' heated glares._

_"Look, this isn't any of your business, so why don't you just run off and play with your Wanda Witch Doll like a good little girl?"_

_The blonde girl curled her lips in disgust at the boy's remark and promptly dropped her trunk on his foot. He squealed in pain and fell on his rump, pulling his foot out from under the heavy trunk and clutching the throbbing appendage._

_Whipping out her wand, the blonde girl leveled it at the fallen boy's face. "You have till the count of three to leave before I decide you need a tail to go along with your squealing!"_

_The other boy snorted in disbelief, "You don't know any spells; you're only a first-year!" The blonde girl merely smirked at the boy's accusations._

_"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out." Turning her attention back to the moaning boy on the floor in front of her, the blonde girl prepared to cast the spell. The moaning boy yelped in horror, clambered up to his feet, and grabbing his friend, hobbled down the corridor as fast as he could._

_Lily was in awe of the confidence the blonde girl was radiating, as she calmly flipped her wand in the air, laughing at the retreating boys. Lily was torn out of her hero worshiping with a quiet question from the black haired girl._

_"Do you really know any spells or were you just bluffing?"_

_The blonde girl grinned as she continued to flip her wand. "Nope, don't know single one. I really am only a first-year."_

_Lily's jaw dropped at the blonde's confession. "What? You don't know a single spell, and yet you scared off two bullies! That's amazing, you're … just, wow, amazing!"_

_The blonde girl laughed at Lily's ramblings, causing Lily to blush bright red in embarrassment. The blonde girl grinned again and stuck her hand out to Lily._

_"Well, thank you! By the way, I'm Marissa Eliott, who are you both?"_

_The black haired girl quietly murmured, "Rebecca Potter", nodding to Lily and Marissa. Lily smiled at both the girls as she shook Marissa's hand._

_"Lily Evans." Suddenly curious, she turned to Rebecca. "Rebecca, why were the two boys messing with you in the first place?" Rebecca shrugged her shoulders._

_"They were in my way, so I called them 'toad-spawn' and told them to move out of my way, or I'd make them." Lily and Marissa both couldn't help but laugh. This small, quiet girl was one not to be trifled with._

_"I knew there was a reason I liked you the moment I saw you! You seemed spunky!" Rebecca gave Marissa an odd look from her comment._

_"Spunky?" asked Rebecca, a look of doubt on her face._

_Giggling at the other two girls' antics, Lily noticed that both Marissa and Rebecca still had their trunks, and remembered her empty compartment. "Well, if you both need somewhere to sit, I've got a compartment to myself. You're welcome to join me if you'd like."_

_Rebecca smiled softly while Marissa threw her arms around the red-head's shoulders, engulfing her in a hug. "You know, Lily Evans, I liked you the moment I saw you as well! I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship between us three!"_

**End of Flashback**

A/N: What do you think? Yeah, we know it wasn't the greatest chapter, but there's better coming up. This was a necessary chapter, though. We're sure some of you are wondering, "Well, where's the plot where James gets a new girlfriend?" Well, it's coming. You need to wait a couple more chapters, ok? Please leave a review!

And… here's our responses to our reviews! Enjoy!

**Phoenixtear19: **bows thank you, thank you, we'll be here all week!

**Fab: Sorry we annoyed you. But Rebecca and Marissa both want Lily to try out, (each for their own reasons.) Because they are best friends, they understand that Lily's not willing to tryout because she doesn't believe she'll do well. And lets face it, it's easier to persuade yourself you won't do well and refuse to go to a tryout then go and prove yourself right; which is what Lily's afraid of.**

**Golden Angle71:** (ch. 4 review) Well, rubs neck nervously I won't deny that it's my fault it took a lot longer to update actually…. Missus Padfoot suddenly appears and whacks Missus Moony on the head You dork! We were supposed to have this chapter up a week ago! Missus Moony: tears I'm sorry! I'll never be late again! I promise!

**WhiteCamellia:** grin glad you liked the preview!

**Prongs76:** Why thank you for your compliments! Actually, Missus Padfoot and I had hoped we'd be able to write all the way to where Lily and James get together before we left school for the summer…. But that's not going to happen. But we hope to have that chapter out within the next month or so.

**The-enchantress-of-thhe-lamb:** I'm glad you liked it!


	11. Oh, you will make a mistake

Okay folks, here is the long awaited update to our story

-Missus Padfoot shoves her way infront and whacks Missus Moony on the head- You dork! You should have updated this weeks ago!

-Missus Moony- (bowing really low and patheticly) Ahhhh! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'll work really hard to get this story caught up this week! I promise!

-Missus Padfoot- You'd better, or I'll make sure that you don't get a lick of chocolate until you do!

-Missus Moony- NOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Chapter 11: "Oh, you will make a mistake"**

Lily clutched the end of her broom as sweat started to bead on her forehead from her nervousness.

"Why the hell am I doing this to myself?" she thought painfully as she saw James' satisfied smirk as he flew by her.

"WOOHOO! YEAH! GO LILY!"

Lily turned to the stands to see Marissa, sitting along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, screaming cheers at Lily to give her encouragement.

"Oh yeah," thought Lily dully. "That's why."

Earlier that day, Marissa and Rebecca had been pestering Lily to no end about the Quidditch tryouts. They started right when she got to the Great Hall for breakfast, and continued as they followed her to her dormitory, the library, and even the girls' lavatory. They seemed to think of every little reason for why Lily should tryout.

"Lily, everyone's counting on you! Gryffindor hasn't had a decent seeker for who knows when!" Rebecca was complaining as Lily was washing her hands, deliberately trying to ignore Rebecca.

"Yeah, Lily!" Marissa joined in, trying to stick her face in Lily's so that Lily would look at her. "You'd be letting everyone down! All of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall…"

"Dumbledore, me, not to mention all of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff because they're tired of bloody Slytherin winning all the time…"

"…Your parents."

Marissa seemed to finally press one of Lily's buttons. Lily's face started to flush an angry red color and she slammed her hands down on the sink.

"You know what?" Lily yelled. "Fine! If you guys are going to be so flipping annoying about this whole thing, I'll do it! But only to get you guys off my back! God!"

And with that, Lily stormed from the bathroom only to hear the squealing of her two best friends as she walked to the Quidditch pitch.

Lily was brought out of her musings with a whispered "Lily!" and a hand shaking her shoulders slightly. Lily almost fell off her broom when she realized that James Potter was hovering beside her on his broom, looking at her with concern. Lily flushed, and hoped James would move a bit farther away from her...preferably all the way across the pitch.

"Hey, Lily, you alright? You were spacing out there for awhile."

Lily gave James what she knew was a noticeably weak smile, and hoped he hadn't realized how anxious the Head Girl really was. She wasn't very surprised when James gave her a bland look, clearly seeing through Lily's attempts to hide her nervousness.

"Lily, you'll do fine! Just take a deep breath and relax." He took a couple of deep breaths as well to coax Lily to follow his lead. Lily hesitated for a moment, but then started breathing in pace with James, immediately feeling her body relax a little.

Lily gave James a hesitant smile. "Thanks, Potter, I guess I'm just nervous that I'll make a mistake during tryouts or something."

"Oh, you will make a mistake." James replied, glancing around the pitch to see if Gideon Prewett, the Gryffindor 6th year Keeper and Katherine, one of the Beaters, had finished handing out school brooms to the students trying out. Turning his attention back to Lily, he noticed her mouth hanging open, staring at him in shock.

"Lily, you're going to catch a lot of flies if you plan on trying out with your mouth open like that."

Lily sputtered a moment at the Quidditch captain. "W-w-what do you mean I will make a mistake in my tryout? You just said I'll do fine!"

James gave Lily a small smile at the girl's confusion. "You will do fine, I'm just saying there's no way you'll do everything perfect. You will make a mistake here and there, but that's just human nature."

Lily frowned, still confused as to what James was trying to tell her. "Lily, think of it this way. If you go into a tryout or a performance or something expecting to do everything perfectly, 100 , no problems whatsoever, then even if you make the tiniest of mistakes, it could throw you off for the rest of the performance. But if you realize beforehand that, while you may be good at whatever it is that you're doing, you will make a mistake, then when you actually make a mistake, you can brush past it without it totally throwing you off."

Lily looked James thoughtfully, "But I thought by thinking you're going to be making mistakes in your performance, that you would be chipping away at your confidence and talent and undermine your performance."

James shook his head at Lily's observation. "I'm not saying you should think you're going to do a terrible job, I'm saying that by anticipating your mistakes, you have a better chance at overcoming them. But you should always expect to do the best that you can under the circumstances."

As Lily nodded, obviously thinking about what James had told her, a shout caught the Head Boy's attention. Looking around, James spotted Gideon flying towards him.

"Hey, captain, we've distributed brooms to all the students trying out that needed them. Now what do you want us to do with the rest?" James glanced at the ground to where Katherine was standing patiently with the remaining brooms, before coming to a decision.

"Put the remaining brooms at the end of the pitch, that way if one of the school brooms acts up, we have extras handy." As Gideon dived back to the ground to do as James had requested, James turned his attention back to Lily.

"Good luck on your tryout Lils." Lily, still deep in thought, gave him a distracted smile as he angled his broom towards the center of the pitch. As James flew off grinning like an idiot, he felt as if he'd float off his broom in happiness. Lily had actually participated in a civil conversation with him, and was willing to take his advice on something!

'She smiled at me!' he thought gleefully. "And what a gorgeous smile it was!"

Lily felt so relieved when the tryouts were finally over.

"Now everyone won't be on my back anymore to tryout because I did," she thought as she sat down with a sigh, "and I won't have to worry about Quidditch anymore because I probably didn't make the team."

Lily was back in the common room with everyone, waiting for James to post the results of the tryouts. Lily thought back to her own tryout. It wasn't that she did poorly, she just felt like she hadn't flown her best.

"Lily, you did so well!" Rebecca exclaimed as she came into the common room, sat down next to Lily, and gave her a huge hug, followed by Marissa.

"Yeah, Lily, you were amazing!" Marissa said in awe. "Who knew that you had so much talent in you? You'll be on the team for sure!"

"Tsh, are you kidding me?" Lily scoffed in disbelief. "I was terrible! There was that one time when I ran into Katherine because I was so concentrated on looking for the Snitch that I didn't see her coming, and then there was that time when -"

"Lily, will you just relax?" Rebecca said with a slight laugh. "You flew tons better than any other seeker that was trying out! Believe me, I know! I've been playing Quidditch since I was five!"

Just then, James crawled through the portrait hole, followed by his friends. Lily's stomach did a back flip as soon as she saw James...although, Lily wasn't sure whether it was because of the fact that she was nervous for her results or it was the fact that James had actually been a human being to her earlier and not some stuck-up, arrogant toe-rag. Or could it have been that James was looking extremely good-looking in his Quidditch uniform that he still hadn't changed out of…

"Lily, snap out of it – it's just Potter." Lily shook herself out of her reverie, as James was posting the results of the tryouts on the bulletin board.

As everyone in the room dashed up to the board, Lily just sat back in the couch, not wanting to see the results just yet, for fear of rejection. All of a sudden, Lily jumped as she heard screaming.

"OH MY GOD! LILY, YOU MADE IT!"

Both Marissa and Rebecca were jumping up and down, hugging each other. All of Gryffindor started to cheer and congratulate Lily and Weston Eliott, Marissa's younger fourth-year brother, who had acquired the open Chaser spot on the team. Marissa was hugging her brother tightly telling him how proud she was of him, while Rebecca, who was still screaming, came over to Lily to pull her off the couch. Lily still sat in shock as she was yanked to her feet.

"Lily, I told you you'd make it!" Rebecca yelled as she enveloped Lily in a hug.

"I made it…I can't believe…oh my…what? What just happened?" Lily stammered breathlessly.

"You heard me!" Rebecca was still yelling because of all the noise in the common room. "You made the frickin' Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

"I DID?" Lily yelled, finally taking it in. "YES!"

"Hey, congratulations, Lily!" James had appeared beside Rebecca and was flashing Lily his trademark lopsided smile. "I knew you'd be brilliant."

"Thanks, Potter," Lily said with a big smile on her face. She then turned to talk to Katherine, who was offering her a congratulations.

Rebecca started to bounce all over the room from her happiness at her best friend's achievement. James looked at her in concern. Usually Rebecca didn't show emotion of such magnitude.

"Hey, Moony?" James turned to Remus as Sirius and Marissa started to kiss on the couch next to him. "Did you happen to give my sister some chocolate?"

Remus gave James a guilty look. "Sorry, mate, but she gave me "the look" again! You know how hard it is to say no to that face! Don't act like you're immune to stuff like that!"

"Yeah, whatever, Moony," James scoffed at his friend. "You just don't want to admit that you can't control yourself when it comes to girls."

"Oh, and you can?" Remus laughed.

"cough Lily!" Sirius fake-coughed, as Marissa leaned on him, her arms draped over his shoulder. James glared over at Sirius, as Sirius tried his best to put on a look of pure innocence. "Oh, sorry, I just had something in my throat."

"Yeah, Marissa's tongue!" James muttered quietly.

"Hey!" said Marissa, looking affronted. "He did not! But if you want a show, by all means, stick around!"

"No thanks!" said both James and Remus quickly.

A/N: Yay! There you go! But I have some bad news - Missus Moony and I are separating this Summer - we're both going back home for the break. But no worries! We'll keep posting (we have up to chapter 20 written) and we'll try to write what we can via e-mail and IM, but it'll be hard because we never write without the other present. Anyways, never fear, all will be well! Anyways, pretty please leave a review! You have no idea how much we appreciate your reviews! Much love!

I'm sorry I'm not answering you all personally this chapter, my mom's acting like a caged conrnish pixie, (not all that threatening, but annoying as hell!) so I've got to run, I hope you all liked the (long awaited… **cough cough, look away)** update!


	12. Pain

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry this one took so long to get up! Missus Moony and I have been so busy moving and everything, so yeah, didn't exactly have time. Yep, Missus Moony and I are across the country from eachother now - it is quite sad, but don't worry! We'll still keep the chapters coming, and we'll be back together in August! Yay! Anyways, just as a warning - this chapter is a little bit different from our normal chapters...it's quite sad. Sorry! But it had to be done!

_The italics are Marissa's memories and images that flash in her mind. Hope it's not too confusing!_

**Chapter 12: Pain**

Marissa sighed as she leaned against a wall in a deserted corridor, her arms crossed, and a grim expression clouding her face. She was waiting for Sirius to get out of his Quidditch meeting so that they could have their nightly snogging session. Only, Marissa had other things on her mind than snogging.

_Fifth year at Hogwarts, Marissa was having a lot of trouble coping with her loss. Of course, on the surface she was still as spunky and confident as ever, but the whole school…especially those closest to her couldn't help but notice that there was a big change in her… _

These past couple of weeks with Sirius had been a heaven on earth. She just loved being with his free spirit and felt that he was one of the only people who truly cared about her.

_"Lily, we have to do something about her!" cried Rebecca one late evening when they were both awake in their dormitory, assuming that Marissa was asleep. "She's going through guys like crazy – not keeping to anyone; she's definitely dressing a whole lot differently; she doesn't talk to us as much as she did before – it's like she's just throwing her life away! I feel like I don't even know her anymore!" _

"Rebecca, don't you think I've noticed?" said Lily, trying to keep her voice down so as to not disturb their sleeping dorm-mates. "But really, there's nothing we can do! We just need to let her be – its how she's mourning – she just frankly doesn't care anymore. All we can do is love and support her."

"But," she thought as she started to stare down at the ground, her long curls falling into her face. "Our three weeks are up for me."

Marissa's head shot up as she heard whispers in the corridor. Four Ravenclaw fifth-year girls were looking at her as they passed by, not bothering to keep their voices low enough so she couldn't hear them.

"Oh my god, that girl always dresses as a slut!"

"Tsh, well, she is the school whore."

"Yep, that's Marissa Eliott for you – sleeps with any and every guy she can get her claws on. What does Sirius see in her?"

_Rebecca looked sour, but she nodded her head just the same. Just then, they heard a small sob coming from Marissa's bed. Lily and Rebecca looked at each other with the same expression on their face which said, "She heard us." _

Marissa didn't say anything in retort to the girls' stinging remarks, but just watched them pass, a small frown playing on her lips.

All of a sudden, she felt an arm go around her waist and she jumped from the unexpected contact.

_Both girls got out of their beds, and crawled into Marissa's bed – one on each side of her. Marissa started bawling and both Rebecca and Lily knew that what Lily had said was true – they just needed to love her right now. And with that thought, both girls wrapped their arms around Marissa to give her the reassurance that they would always be there for her - no matter what. _

"Hey, babe," Sirius whispered in her ear.

"Jeez, Sirius, you scared me!" Marissa said, trying to put more distance between the two.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, trying to put both arms around Marissa's slender waist.

"Nothing," Marissa said, gently pushing his arms off of her. "Nothing's wrong."

"Marissa, don't give me that crap," Sirius said, looking her with a confused expression. "I know you much better than that. Something is most definitely wrong."

Marissa sighed as she slid down to the floor, pulling Sirius down with her. "We need to talk, Sirius."

_During the summer, prior to her fifth year at Hogwarts, fifteen-year-old Marissa sat on a large couch in a comfortable-looking living room. To any visitor, this room would have seemed like any ordinary middle class magical family room. The couches facing the huge fireplace were worn in, books filled some tall shelves along the wall to the right of fireplace, and the mantle was stuffed with pictures of a happy family in various stages over the years. A large grandfather clock stood on the wall to the left of the fireplace, beside what was obviously the front door. _

"Oh, no," said Sirius, disbelievingly. "Marissa, I've heard this one before – You've broken up with me before, remember? I don't want to this time! I love being with you!" He grabbed both of her hands and started to stroke them with his thumb.

_The girl on the couch was dressed in a simple blue nightgown, lavender slippers, and had a newspaper on her lab. Despite the fact the moving photos on the page and bold headline demanded her attention, Marissa found herself distracted. _

**'Dark wizards suspected in crime sprees across England!'**

"Sirius, our time is up once again, and I need to move on." Marissa whispered, leaning her forehead against Sirius'. "Besides, you deserve someone better than me."

_Marissa glanced at the clock against the wall, seeing it's decorative hands showing the time to be 1:43 in the morning. Sighing, Marissa attempted to read the newspaper in her lap again. After a few moments of reading the same line over and over again, the blonde girl glanced at the clock again. _

"Marissa, you know I don't believe that shit for a second," he said, a hint of anger in his voice. "I want to be with you, and no one else! Why does it always have to end up this way? Why can't I always be with you? I know you want to be with me – I can see it in your eyes."

_Two minutes had gone by. _

Frustrated, Marissa threw the newspaper on the seat beside her and rested her head in her hands. Her parents had gone out earlier in the evening to see a play, a present from her father in celebration of her mother's birthday, leaving Marissa and her younger brother, Weston, home. Their parents had promised they'd be back no later than 10:30 so the family could eat a treat together before heading to bed. The promised time had come and gone three hours ago.

Marissa stopped looking into Sirius's eyes, and slowly pulled her hands away from his. "Sirius, why did you want to get back together with me? Again, after so many times of trying to be with me and knowing that we never stay together for very long?"

Sirius hesitated. "I guess...I guess that maybe this time around I hoped for something more. Maybe I hoped that you and I would actually fall for each other."

_Marissa had sent her exhausted brother to bed around midnight, promising to wake him up when their parents finally came home so he wouldn't miss the family treat. _

The front door slowly opened, and Marissa felt a flood of relief at seeing the figure of her father step over the threshold. Jumping up, Marissa made her way to him quickly.

Marissa's voice lowered and she whispered, "Sirius, haven't you figured me out yet? I don't fall for anyone." She grimaced and tears started to trail down her cheek from her eyes that were dark with hate - a hatred that she felt for herself. "You know what everyone calls me behind my back, don't you?"

_"Dad! Mum! Where have you two been? You promised you'd be home three hours ago! I was worried something had happened to you two!" _

Marissa's relief dwindled when she noticed that her father was standing by himself, with slouched shoulders and a pained expression on his face as he stared at his left hand, which was limply grasping a wand.

Sirius didn't say anything. He stared at Marissa as her tear-filled eyes searched piercingly into his.

_Her mother was nowhere in sight._

"Man-eater," she said, her voice dripping with disgust at herself. "And they're right. I get guys, I use them, then I throw them away." She shook her head, breaking the eye-contact, and looked at her lap. "Why would that ever change? Who am I to tell them that they're wrong when they're right?"

_Marissa paled drastically at her father's countenance. Before she could utter a word, she heard the shuffling of feet, and her brother's tired voice breaking the silence. "Dad? Where's Mum? Why isn't she here?" Her father continued to stare at the wand in his hand. _

Marissa suddenly realized why this sight was so awkward for her father. Her father's wand was made of Oak, and he was right handed, never using his left hand to operate his wand. The wand her father was holding was made of Cherry-wood.

"Marissa, damn it, I don't care!" Sirius yelled, his frustration getting the better of him. He put both his hands on Marissa's cheeks and raised her face to look at him.

_"Dad? Why do you have mum's wand? Where is she? Why doesn't she have her wand with her?" _

Her father's face tightened in obvious pain. "Marissa, Weston, your mother's not coming home." Marissa's jaw dropped in shock, and after a moment of silence, her father continued.

Tears still streaming down her face, Marissa said quietly, "I'm sorry, Sirius." And with that, Marissa got up, determined not to look back, and left Sirius just staring at his hands. As soon as Marissa was around the corner, she rushed into the nearest classroom and shut the door, her body collapsing on the nearest wall, trembling with sobs.

_"Children, the theater was attacked while we were there. It-" He swallowed thickly. "-it was a massacre. The authorities are guessing that over half the audience was murdered." _

The Daily Prophet's headline flew threw her head.

**'Dark wizards suspected in crime sprees across England!'**

"Wait," Sirius said to himself softly, right after Marissa disappeared around the corner. "I can't loose her…not again…" He quickly got up and ran to follow Marissa, but as soon as he turned the corner, Marissa was no where to be in sight. Enraged with his loss, Sirius let out a frustrated yell and punched the corridor wall has hard as he could, hard enough to bloody up his hand. He then leaned his head on his arm that he now had propped up against the wall, breathing heavily, his other hand still pushed against the stone, the blood from his hand dripping down the cold castle wall to the floor. Calming down slightly, he whispered, "But, I think...I think I love you…"

_Trembling, Marissa gaped at her father, unable to speak. He lowered his head, trying to stop the welling of tears in his eyes. "Your mother's in a better place now." _

Weston choked out a strangled "NO!" and sank to the floor, weeping. In a daze, Marissa stumbled over to her brother, dropping down in front of Weston who immediately threw himself in her arms.

They both trembled together as they cried from the loss of their mother.

Little did Sirius know that Marissa was right on the other side of that same wall, and had now slid down the wall to the floor where her tears were now falling, her hand grabbing the wall for support, exactly where Sirius had his bloody hand.

_Marissa stood with Weston and her father in front of their mother's grave, the fading sun casting their shadows across the grass. Reaching out, she traced her hand over her mother's name. She shivered at the feeling of the cold stone under her fingertips, and pulled back quickly. _

A hand on her shoulder caused Marissa to turn and look at her broken family.

She whispered to herself through her sobs, "I think that I have fallen for you…and that scares me."

_A white rose dropped from her hand to lie on the grave._

A/N: What do you think? We were in a very creative mood when we wrote this, if you can't tell. It was our first attempt at some angst and drama, so we'd greatly appreciate some feed back. But please don't hurt us if you're angry! Wimper Sorry if the whole italics thing is confusing...we thought it was a really cool effect. Hope you think so too!


End file.
